


Самый трудный подвиг

by Sill_Veylin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sill_Veylin/pseuds/Sill_Veylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Устраивая геноцид касте магов, королю стоит помнить, что за ними стоят Боги. Которые могут потребовать ответа и исправления ошибок в самый неожиданный момент… И в самой неожиданной форме. Например – взять в супруги последнего колдуна, оставшегося в королевстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

– Волнуешься?  
Тристан Атт’вуд, едва заметно шевеля тонкими губами, покосился на своего сводного брата и по совместительству короля династии Аттелстанов.  
Далларн с серьёзным и одновременно вдохновлённым видом, со стянутыми в хвост светлыми волосами, как полагалось по придворному этикету, наблюдал за началом ритуальной церемонии. Жрицы Богини плодородия, одетые в белые и зелёные одежды, поливали алтарь молоком и мёдом из священных золотых кувшинов. По легендам, из них пила сама Нериана, так что использовали такую реликвию только в самых важных случаях. На праздники или как сейчас, в ритуалах.  
– Ну что Вы, герцог, – так же тихо ответил король, но Тристан давно знал брата и прекрасно видел, что тот сжимает пальцы на коленях слишком сильно.  
Когда всю жизнь живёшь при дворе, невольно начинаешь замечать подобные мелочи.  
И хорошо, что этого не могут видеть остальные коленопреклонённые дворяне: все они находились за спиной у королевской семьи, точно так же устроившись на храмовых подушках в молитвенной позе. Жавшиеся у стен и вокруг храмовых колон простолюдины, для которых специальные места не предусматривались, находились как минимум в двадцати шагах от них и не были научены подмечать такие детали.  
Разве что в толпу затесался иностранный шпион, что, кстати, вполне вероятно… Но крутить головой, высматривая знакомые лица, было бы невежливо по отношению к таинству церемонии.  
Беспокойство Далларна можно было понять: этой весной ни одно поле в королевстве не дало урожая, а дождей не было больше двух месяцев. Король не понимал, что случилось с его удивительно богатыми и плодородными землями и надеялся, что боги смогут дать ответ – зерна и запасов еды не хватит надолго, если придётся кормить весь народ. А о том, чтобы обделить кого-то припасами не шло и речи: как бы не причитали жадные аристократы на Большом Совете, Далл не собирался позволять своим подданным умирать от голода.  
Двери за алтарём распахнулись, и в зал вошла жрица – молодая девушка, выбранная Богиней своим медиумом.  
Одетая в белую накидку до пят, струящуюся по полу, подпоясанная тонкой зелёной лентой из шелка, она плавно прошла к центру святилища.  
Тонкая ткань с оглушительным шорохом стекла с хрупких плеч в мёртвой тишине Храмового Зала.  
Полностью обнажённая жрица привычным, отточенным движением поднялась на алтарь, устроилась там на коленях и подняла руки вверх, к стеклянному потолку – солнечный свет должен был напрямую попадать на жертвенник каждого храма.  
Грудь медиума украшала татуировка в виде переплетающихся веток и листьев, и сама её фигурка, залитая солнечным светом, чем-то напоминала статуэтку их богини.  
«Тренируются они на него так красиво залезать, что ли?» – мелькнула непочтительная мысль в голове Тристана, пока служительницы Нерианы стройным хором завели молитву, умоляющую богиню «снизойти до детей своих и коснуться разума посвящённой».  
Простонародье, допущенное на ритуал по приказу короля, не собирающегося утаивать что-либо от жителей своей столицы (за что его, помимо всего прочего, и любили люди), притихло в религиозном экстазе. Аристократы всё больше волновались – слишком много зависело от того, откликнется ли на зов Богиня и что она скажет.  
Если с королём ещё можно спорить, как-то влиять на него, то идти наперекор словам Нерианы, даже если они будут невыгодны благородным родам, не выйдет. Особенно тем словам, которые произнесены в присутствии нескольких сотен человек, часть из которых – фанатично преданные своему правителю плебеи.  
И все присутствующие без исключения истово верующие.  
Государство было не в том состоянии, чтобы переживать революцию, а с богини сталось бы сказать что-то, что пошатнёт позицию действующей власти. Ведь никто, кроме них, не мог своими действиями привести страну к продовольственному кризису.  
Пока всё наблюдали за священнодействием, напряжённые по разным причинам, Тристан любовался медиумом, пользуясь возможностью – когда (если) тело жрицы на время займёт богиня, подобное будет слишком наглым даже для него.  
Хотя ни Нериана, ни верные ей жрицы никогда не отличались особой скромностью – это было бы довольно странным для богини плодородия.  
Король тоже вглядывался в девушку, но совсем с другой целью – он боялся, что Нериана не ответит на молитвы своих детей, и он останется один: без ответов, с голодным королевством и угрозой нападения пронырливых соседей, когда те узнают о проблемах со снабжением.  
В таком случае пришлось бы воевать, отбирать территории, доказывать свою силу. А практически любая война, начатая без уверенности солдат в надёжном тылу, может считаться заранее проигранной.  
Далларну хотелось бы обойтись без крайних мер.  
Медиум, тоже воспевающая молитву, внезапно замолчала, прогнувшись назад и безвольно опустив руки. Прихожане и аристократы благоговейно замерли, пока девушка плавно покачивалась, словно в волнах. Через несколько мгновений она выпрямилась, перетекая в другую позу – удобно устроилась на алтаре, непринуждённо закинув ногу на ногу, и открыла глаза, окидывая всех взглядом, в котором пряталась космическая сила.  
Тристан был уверен, что этот взгляд на себе почувствовали даже те, кто остался за порогом храма. Глаза Богини смотрели прямо в душу, и даже такой несуеверный человек, как Атт’вуд, с трудом подавил дрожь, тогда как более несдержанные в проявлении чувств простолюдины в едином порыве склонили головы к полу.  
– _Знаю, зачем вы взывали ко мне, дети мои, _– голос Нерианы расходился глубоким эхом, и каждому казалось, что она обращается лично к нему.__  
Богиня в теле девушки улыбнулась, сосредоточившись на Далларне – тот мужественно держал спину прямо, хотя выдерживать прямое внимание божества, даже дружелюбно настроенного, было тяжело. Сидящего рядом Тристана пробрал озноб.  
– _Не по прихоти я лишила почву земли вашей плодородия, но из желания научить. Это не наказание, но урок – за предубеждения человеческие. Шестнадцать лет истребляете вы людей, посланных мной для поддержания гармонии, шестнадцать лет подвергаете гонениям самых одарённых из вас, старших братьев своих. Терпела я, надеялась, что одумаетесь, да только впустую верила в вас._  
__В толпе некто особенно чувствительный расплакался, и богиня печально повернулась на рыдания, проведя по воздуху рукой так, будто гладила кого-то по голове. Плач сразу стих.  
Тристан тяжело вздохнул: действительно, именно шестнадцать лет назад брат издал указ, после которого началась охота на магов, называемых простым народом «неринами» из-за сил, напрямую связанных с природой. Колдуны, цепляясь за свои традиции и правила, активно мешали техническому прогрессу, который пытался ввести Далларн. Ложе и король рассорились настолько серьёзно, что дело дошло до угроз, а правитель не терпел шантажа и попыток ослабить его власть.  
Далл был уверен, что развитие машиностроения, основанного на использовании энергии полезных ископаемых, пойдёт на благо королевства – паровые машины и те возможности, которые они открывали, казались королю важнее древней магии.  
– Я виноват в этом, Великая, а не мой народ, – Далларн сжал кулаки, опуская голову, – направь меня, богиня, накажи – но не лишай пищи целое королевство!  
– _Теперь только вы можете себе помочь. Вернуть землям жизнь сможет только один из моих посланцев – последний, оставшийся в этом королевстве. Для этого король государство сего должен найти чудом спасённого лесом и благородством человеческим, и принять его в свою семью, осыпав лаской и милостями. Искупите вину перед истреблёнными - и сами спасётесь, _– с мягкой улыбкой Нериана протянула руки к присутствующим в храме – Тристану показалось, что ласковые пальцы погладили его по щеке – и закрыла глаза.__  
Девушка-медиум с усталым вздохом встала с алтаря, и её тут же укутали обратно в накидку. Далларн твёрдо поднялся на ноги, не оглядываясь на дворян. Тристан же бросил осторожный взгляд за спину: аристократы держали себя в руках, но Атт’вуд видел, что некоторые из них в откровенном ужасе.  
Старшая жрица повернулась к королю, безбоязненно сказав:  
\- Вы слышали ответ, Ваше Величество.


	2. Chapter 2

Тристан вдохнул густой и чистый воздух нетронутого человеком леса, разворачиваясь на узкой лесной тропке. Вид неровных рядов лиственных деревьев был уже почти поднадоевшим – он не привык так долго находиться на природе. Конечно, если не считать охоту, но там, по крайней мере, было чем заняться.  
Весомый плюс у его местонахождения был один: после тяжёлых запахов столицы местный воздух казался удивительно сладким.  
Стоило Атт’вуду достаточно удалиться от тракта, чтобы ощутить это, как он понял нерина, который за шестнадцать лет ни разу не высунул носа из этого Рая на Земле. Особенно если у него был уютный дом. Ну, или то, что ребёнок, выросший в лесной глуши, мог таковым считать.  
Под мягкими сапогами шуршала трава, обломанные ветки и редкие листья. Над головой пересвистывались непуганые людьми птицы – Тристан зашёл довольно глубоко в чащу, надеясь только на компас и собственное чувство направления.  
Он понимал, что нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы ходить по проторённой дороге, которой пользуются крестьяне, перевозившие товары, и разбойники, лишавшие их заработка. Так он никогда не найдёт нерина, разве что тот любезно выйдет ему навстречу, издавая максимальное количество возможного шума, чтобы обозначить своё местонахождение.  
И пусть лезть в самую чащу без всяких ориентиров и хотя бы минимального понимания, где находится его цель, казалось ему чем-то средним между бредом и самоубийством, выбора у Тристана не было.  
Когда он с королём вернулся в замок, состоялся Малый Совет.   
Сначала господа аристократы, конечно же, с безупречной вежливостью поплевались друг в друга ядом, сваливая на соседей вину за произошедшее. Хотя в открытую обвинить короля в том, что он своим старым указом в итоге почти привёл королевство к гибели так никто и не решился. А после, уже заговорив о деле, Совет единодушно решил, что нельзя пренебрегать словами Богини.   
Первым делом необходимо найти того самого последнего мага, а потом либо уговорить восстановить плодородность почвы за определённые привилегии, либо, в крайнем случае, если тот не согласится на разумную плату, в самом деле женить его на принцессе. Мезальянс, конечно, страшный, но спасение королевства важнее – так рассудили мудрые люди.  
Потом, на неофициальном семейном совете, Эдона – сестра короля – возмущённо высказала всё что она думает о попытках выдать её замуж за чужака, в то время как она вообще-то обручена с любимым человеком, и, по совместительству, королём союзного государства, что в долгосрочной перспективе явно надёжнее безродного колдуна.   
«Ты, Далл, начал всё это безумие с гонениями на неринов, ты и разбирайся – я тебя отговаривала, если помнишь. Бери колдуна мужем сам, вопрос о наследниках решим», – безапелляционно заявила она растерянному Далларну, который абсолютно не умел спорить со своей обожаемой младшей.   
Король решил временно отложить вопрос о том, кому же из них двоих придётся связать себя с магом узами брака. Пока что он поставил перед собой и своими подданными более близкую цель – найти потенциального жениха, затерявшегося в соседнем со столицей лесу больше дюжины лет назад.   
К счастью, хотя бы примерное местоположение нерина было известно. Особый отряд охотников, которые все эти годы занимался отловом магов, под давлением признался, что ещё в самом начале преследований упустил одного потенциального колдуна: ребёнка, которого отец, такой же нерин, спрятал в Южном лесу.   
Отца отряд поймал. Тот сам вышел им навстречу, как лиса, запутывающая следы, чтобы спасти детёныша. Но не выдал, где спрятал ребёнка, так что его так и не нашли. Хотя за эти годы не раз заглядывали в тот лес в качестве проверки – бравых следопытов досада брала от мысли, что они упустили законную добычу, за которую им и платили.  
Такой провал сильно бил по их гордости королевского поискового отряда.   
Охотники были уверены, что маленький нерин давно мёртв, но Далларн и Тристан сразу зацепились за эту информацию – раз Богиня говорила о лесе, значит, нужно было там и искать. В то, что маг, даже маленький, мог умереть в самом центре родной ему стихии, ни один из них не верил. Наверняка ведь отец сразу договорился с лесом или животными – в деталях магии ни один из них не разбирался, но оба верили, что это вполне возможно.   
И вот теперь Атт’вуд, в гордом одиночестве, чтобы не напугать возможно наблюдающего за ним нерина (или даже лес, кто их знает, как магия работает), третий день бесцельно бродил по тропам – как звериным, так и человеческим, – полагаясь не то на судьбу, не то на чудо. А если совсем уж честно - и вовсе на божественную помощь. Всё же в интересах Нерианы сделать своего последнего ребёнка счастливым, верно?  
Как найти одного маленького одичавшего колдуна в огромном лесу, а потом убедить прийти на помощь людям, уничтожившим весь его род, Тристан не знал. Но Далларна мало волновали такие мелочи, он отдал королевский приказ, аргументировав свой выбор тем, что его брат – один из немногих надёжных людей, которые всегда были против его радикальной политики по отношению к магии.   
Проводить большую облаву не было смысла: все понимали, что лес умеет хранить секреты, и если не справились специально обученные охотники, то запускать в чащу целую армию тем более нелепо. Слабо сочеталась толпа вооружённых мужчин и благородные матримониальные намерения.  
Хотя изначально был предложен и такой план, но после язвительно оброненного Эдоной: «Я бы на месте нерина к таким сватам и носа бы не высунула, спрятавшись в ближайшем дупле», – идею забраковали. Надежда осталась только на то, что ищущим да обрящется – боги будут благосклонны к человеку, выполняющему их волю, и укажут дорогу к нерину.  
Тристан прищурился на пробивающийся сквозь сочную листву мягкий солнечный свет – под кронами столетних деревьев было приятно-прохладно.  
Высокие стволы периодически разбавлялись кучно растущими кустами – Тристан узнавал не все ягоды, всё же он, герцог, привык видеть их фигурно разложенными на тарелках в качестве украшения к блюду, а не в естественной среде обитания. А объесться какой-нибудь отравы не хотелось.  
\- А вот и малина. Не сорванная, не перебранная слугами… Когда ещё такой отпуск доведётся заработать, - хмыкнул Тристан, замечая невысокие кусты с широкими листьями: среди сочных зелёных стеблей искорками мелькали ягоды.   
За последние три дня он немного привык говорить сам с собой, вслух – полное отсутствие людей вокруг не угнетало, но всё же Атт’вуду было непривычно, да и несколько скучновато в полном одиночестве.  
Дикая малина была не чета специально выращенной: низкая и мелкая –пришлось наклониться, вглядываясь в сплетение тонких веточек, в поисках спрятанных в глубине куста ягод.  
Малина оказалась кислой, но Тристан не привередничал, разводя кусты в стороны и стряхивая с пальцев редкие паутинки. У него в сумке был запас еды, но грехом было бы упускать лишний шанс полакомиться дарами природы. Пусть и было это во многом порывом откровенно мальчишеским.  
По-плебейски облизав испачканные красным соком пальцы Тристан набрал в пригоршню малины и пошёл дальше, выбирая направление наугад. Периодически он закидывал в рот ягоду-другую, насвистывая прилипчивую городскую песенку про котёнка, заснувшего на шестерёнках городской часовой башни.  
Мрачная песня, но детям нравилась.  
Когда сквозь кроны начали пробиваться лучи закатного солнца и стало возможным идти, не спотыкаясь о тесно растущие корни, Атт’вуд понял, что выходит либо к поляне, либо к какому-нибудь водоёму. Вариант с опушкой он даже побоялся рассматривать – мысль, что он мог незаметно для себя пройти лес насквозь, оказавшись в соседнем, граничном государстве, вместо того чтобы чудом найти нерина, была слишком удручающей.  
Особенно от понимания, что тогда придётся разворачиваться и снова плутать по этим дебрям.  
Тристан не угадал ни с одним вариантом из трёх. Когда между древесных стволов заблестела вода, он просто обрадовался, что наконец-то можно будет искупаться, и ускорил шаг. Но вместо небольшого лесного озерца вышел к реке, дальний берег которой был еле виден.  
Тристан тихо, но заковыристо выругался. Теперь он знал, где находится, но легче ему от этого не становилось. Эта речка – Уллина – рассекала лес практически пополам, а значит, Атт’вуд прошёл навылет огромную территорию, но так и не нашёл ни единого, даже самого крошечного, следа человека.  
\- И что теперь делать? – развёл руками Тристан, подняв глаза к небу. – Что, мне переплывать на тот берег? Или остаться на этом, снова начать наворачивать круги среди деревьев в поисках непонятно чего и кого? Не подскажете?  
Риторический вопрос повис в воздухе – боги явно не были настроены беседовать с простым смертным, пусть даже выполняющим их волю. Точнее, одна конкретная богиня. Но думать плохо о Нериане не выходило, слишком велико было уважение к ней, как к главе пантеона.  
Атт’вуд тяжело вздохнул и пошёл к воде, на ходу стягивая с себя куртку: подумать о дальнейшем пути можно будет и позже. Утром, например… А пока можно помыться, будучи уверенным, что единственную опасность представляют только любопытные еноты, способные стащить лежащие без присмотра вещи.  
С военной сноровкой Тристан сбросил знатно запылившиеся одежды, оставшись в одном белье – рубашку тоже нужно будет выстирать, но сейчас важнее смыть лесную грязь с себя. Поверх штанов он бросил перевязь с одноручным мечом, наполовину вытащенным из ножен. Опыт показывал, что подобная предосторожность никогда не бывает лишней.  
На мягком белом песке стопы Тристана оставляли глубокие, какие-то даже кощунственные следы: речкой не пользовались ни для перевозок – из-за неудобного расположения, ни для рыбалки – поблизости не было ни одной деревушки. Разве что звери приходили сюда на водопой: он заметил отпечатки оленьих копыт у реки.  
Вода была прохладной и чистой настолько, что Тристан видел мелкие ракушки и крошечных рыбок, снующих у него под ногами. Они интересовали его мало: есть такую мелкоту бессмысленно. Ловить придётся дольше, чем жарить, а крупная рыба шныряла где-то в глубине, без удочки не достанешь.  
Тристан нырнул, делая несколько мощных гребков и смывая с поджарого тела гряз и усталость последних трёх дней. Выплыл на поверхность, ложась на спину отмокать и позволяя слабым волнам мерно качать себя. Сдул с карих глаз упавшие черные пряди и улыбнулся.  
Холодная вода расслабляла уставшие после пешего перехода по пересечённой местности мышцы; всё же Тристан привык к армейским маршам, к строевому шагу по ровным полям. Но королевская и божественная воля отправила его пробираться по лесу, словно партизана или егеря.  
Хотя, исторической справедливости ради, стоило помнить, что и в последнем военном марше Тристан участвовал, когда ему было лет двадцать, в то далёкое время, когда был ещё жив старый король, его отец, признавший бастарда и позволивший ему вырасти в замке. Далларн же, в отличии от родителя, воевать не любил, предпочитая решать проблемы дипломатией и, если необходимо, интригами.   
Из этого почти безупречного «послужного королевского списка» выбивалась только та кровавая бойня, которую брат устроил неринам, так и не сумев с ними договориться. Его тогда поддержали почти все аристократы: их всех раздражало наличие в государстве неконтролируемой касты колдунов, способностей которых они не понимали.   
Если бы их Ложа не сопротивлялась индустриальной революции, устроенной в королевстве, маги были бы живы. Да, им пришлось бы потесниться, уступить место науке, но это лучше, чем быть истреблёнными. «Не всему же решаться с помощью древней магии» – так рассуждало большинство дворян, движимые жаждой получить ещё больше богатства, и небольшая компания аристократов во главе с королём, мечтающим о развитии техники на благо народа.  
\- Разве могут нерины перемещать сотни людей в другой конец страны за несколько часов? Разве могут они обеспечить всех людей теплом и работой не только в сфере сельского хозяйства? Облегчить производство, сделать его масштабнее? - убеждал Далларн, и глаза его светились вдохновенным восторгом человека, нашедшего себя в жизни. – А мы сможем, совсем скоро! Нужно только разобраться с… проблемой досадного непонимания между людьми и колдунами.  
\- Или уничтожить, если они не послушают тебя, о великий король? – щурилась Эдона, с демонстративно громким хлопком закрывая книгу. Её брат только неопределённо пожимал плечами – он увлёкся и был готов пойти на любые меры.  
Так что нерины в своём сопротивлении прогрессу были заранее обречены. Практически невозможно стоять на пути у короля, облечённого властью, особенно если тот наконец-то понял, в чем состоит его предназначение. И уверен, что знает, как будет лучше для его народа. Как бы не повторяла Эдона, что благими намерениями дорога на тот свет вымощена, – Далл отказывался слушать.  
А теперь оказалось, что попытки короля были бессмысленными: все прекрасно понимали, что нерин, принятый в королевскую семью, – не просто прецедент. Это прямой приказ Богини восстановить магов в правах.  
«Насколько было бы проще, не упрись колдуны и король в конфликт сохранения природы и развития науки», - думал Тристан, с прищуром глядя в горящее закатом небо: где-то там, в золотом городе, жили покровители людей, всемогущие и загадочные.   
«Насколько было бы проще, вмешайся Нериана вовремя, а не жди она до последнего. Впрочем, не людям пытаться понять поступки богов. Возможно, она даже была права, давая нам шанс одуматься самим – жаль, что мы так им и не воспользовались. А теперь времени совсем мало… Осталось только надеяться, что мелкий нерин, как и вся их порода, окажется достаточно милосерден, чтобы простить Далла и помочь королевству. Хотя, - тут Атт’вуд насмешливо фыркнул вслух, недовольно кривя тонкие губы, - этот высокородный гадюшник наверняка бы сказал «достаточно меркантилен, чтобы принять плату в ответ на подобную услугу». Надо будет обязательно проследить, чтобы они не заморочили бедолаге голову и не смогли нажиться на нем – и без того чуть ли не купаются в золоте после того как нововведения перестали быть убыточными и покрыли расходы».  
Начиная замерзать, Тристан вышел на берег, отряхиваясь, как большой пёс: полотенца походный рюкзак не предусматривал, а вытираться грязной рубахой не было смысла.  
Среди деревьев хрустнула ветка, и Атт’вуд замер, застыв с протянутой к штанам рукой и вглядываясь в полумрак между стволов. Животное бы шумело сильнее или вообще не решилось подойти к воде там, где бросил вещи человек. А если это какой-то непуганый вепрь, он бы уже показался…  
Интуиция звенела колоколом, намекая, что сейчас не время для сна или стирки вещей. Тристан осторожным движением вытащил меч из ножен, и те, кто прятались в чаще, осознали, что притворяться частью пейзажа больше нет смысла.  
\- А мы так хотели замочить тебя тихо, мирно, пока будешь дрыхнуть, - отодвинув ветку, на берег выбрался грузный мужчина с шикарными густыми бровями, одетый, словно разбойник с тракта. – Вот что тебе мешало проигнорировать треск? Умер бы легко и быстро.  
За ним последовала вооружённая тройка, с отточенным профессионализмом убийц рассредоточившись и окружая Атт’вуда. В руках у них были топорики или короткие мечи, один из бойцов с приметной татуировкой на лице лениво поигрывал оружием, уверенный в их численном превосходстве.   
Тристан поменял стойку, равномерно распределяя вес по ногам, и удобнее перехватил клинок. Не то чтобы ему часто приходилось участвовать в групповых драках типа «все на одного», да ещё и в одном нижнем белье, но большого выбора не было. Он прекрасно понимал, что это не разбойники, – что бы тем делать в лесной глуши?  
Интересно, какая из стран умудрилась так быстро обо всем пронюхать? Квартет догнал его самое позднее сегодня утром, но не нападал, выжидая момента, когда он будет наиболее беспомощен.  
«Рисковать не хотели, трусливые сукины дети», – Тристан увернулся от первого удара, отступая и пытаясь столкнуть бровастого с еще одним своим противником, чтобы они начали мешать друг другу.  
Заканчивать этот балаган нужно было быстро, в противном случае четверо одного рано или поздно подловят, а умирать, не выполнив задание, Тристан не имел права – Далл ведь даже не узнает, что с ним случилось, а времени у королевства было не так уж много.  
Взгляд Атт’вуда метался от противника к противнику, оценивая положение корпуса, ног и направления взгляда – на оружие он почти не смотрел, оно сказало бы куда меньше, чем его владелец. Сражаться на песке было не очень удобно, ноги вязли, замедляя движение, но Тристан, в отличии от обутых в сапоги убийц, был босиком.  
Он пригнулся, уходя от колющего удара в шею и, схватив в пригоршню песок, швырнул его в лицо главарю. Тот рефлекторно отшатнулся, жмурясь, но вместо того, чтобы добить дезориентированного противника, Атт’вуд развернулся к самому крайнему, как раз заходившему ему за незащищённую спину.  
Короткий жалящий укол в бедро: владелец топора коротко взвыл и взмахнул оружием снизу-вверх, пытаясь попасть Тристану по шее или голове. Но тот уже разорвал дистанцию, оставив «разбойника» истекать кровью и хромать. Если не дурак, в драку снова не полезет, так что минус одна вторая проблемы – полностью упускать его из виду всё-таки было нельзя.  
Атт’вуд принял удар татуированного на плоскую сторону клинка, поворачивая кисть так, чтобы его меч ушёл вниз, открывая корпус и голову. Запястье противника знакомо хрустнуло, но атаковать Тристан не успел – пришлось уходить от выпада справа, что спасло противнику жизнь.  
Атт’вуда слегка задело, и он недовольно сощурился, чувствуя, как по плечу стекает кровь, – это было не критично, но всё равно плохо. Впрочем, теперь вокруг него кружили только двое.  
\- Вайс! – внезапно заорал главный в этой компании по интересам.  
Тристан не стал удивляться и крутить головой, дабы не превратиться в удобную подушку для иголок, – это вполне мог быть как отвлекающий манёвр, так и экзотический боевой клич. Тем более что никто не поспешил выйти на зов и помочь постепенно проигрывающим товарищам.  
Целых пять секунд Тристан был уверен, что это была глупая попытка отвлечь его, а потом среди деревьев вспыхнула крохотная алая искра и одновременно раздался громоподобный звук. Бок прямо под рёбрами обожгло, словно туда ткнули факелом, и Атт’вуд пошатнулся, сгибаясь и рефлекторно закрывая рану.  
«Точно заказные. Пистолеты могли выдать только дворяне», - ещё успел подумать он, прежде чем один из убийц – он не успел заметить, кто именно – ударил Тристана навершием эфеса в висок.  
Мир, вспыхнув разноцветными искрами, погас. Атт’вуд тяжело рухнул под ноги убийцам, ослабевшей рукой продолжая прикрывать простреленный бок. Тот мужчина, который остался с вывернутым запястьем, душевно пнул Тристана по пальцам, срывая с его губ сдавленный обморочный стон.  
На берег наконец-то вышел последний участник банды, перекидывающий из руки в руку огнестрельное оружие. Оно совсем недавно появилось и ещё не приобрело широкого распространения, оставаясь доступным только высшим слоям общества, так что нет ничего удивительного, что Атт’вуд не ждал такого подвоха.  
\- Бросьте этого ловкача в реку, пусть потонет. В местных водах его труп никакие ищейки не найдут. Если раньше кровью не истечёт. В воде-то.  
Тристан ошибся: главарём шайки был не громила, а этот сухощавый мужчина с отрывистой манерой речи. Старый знакомый, один из шпионов, давно взятых на карандаш.   
Двое мужчин разулись и подхватили Тристана подмышки и за ноги, заходя поглубже в воду. Примерившись, закинули расслабленное, слабо дышащее тело подальше, – только фонтан брызг поднялся.  
\- Течение и холодная вода дело сделают… - довольно пробормотал Вайс, пряча разряженный пистолет за пояс. – А там и раки подключатся… Шеф будет доволен. 


	3. Chapter 3

Первое, что увидел Тристан, когда со сдавленным, скребущим горло стоном смог приоткрыть глаза – потемневшие от старости стропила бревенчатой крыши. Потом рядом раздалось странное шуршание, перестук, и сквозь обморочный туман герцог разглядел большие зелёные глаза, с искренним беспокойством и тревогой разглядывавшие его.  
«Такой полный света оттенок бывает только на картинах начинающих художников, пытающихся изобразить мир ярче и красивее, чем он есть: листва на весеннем клёне, пронизанная лучами солнца», - рассеяно подумал Тристан, стараясь вспомнить, не ударили ли его по голове в драке, раз он начинает своё пробуждение с таких сравнений.  
Спустя одно долгое мгновение мир перед глазами перестал расплываться, и Атт’вуд сумел сфокусировать взгляд на склонившемся над ним юноше с растрёпанными огненно-рыжими волосами до плеч.  
Тот, увидев, что раненый окончательно очнулся, довольно улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ямочки на щёках. Тристан, не удержавшись, ответил тем же, пытаясь привстать на локте.  
Бок тут же пронзило резкой болью.  
\- Не вставай пока! – напугано воскликнул рыжий, положив руки на плечи Тристана и мягким движением укладывая его обратно на низкую лежанку.  
Картина недавних событий, вместе с действительно имевшим место ударом, постепенно всплывала в памяти – его же подстрелили… И чудо, что он остался жив. Разве его не должны были добить, а хладный труп сбросить в реку?  
Тристан, повернув голову, наблюдал за нерином – вопроса, кто же ещё мог подобрать его в глухой чаще, у него не возникало. Колдун, сверившись с лежащей на добротном дубовом столе книгой, налил воду в деревянную чашу из стоящего тут же почерневшего чайника.  
Пока он колдовал над лекарством – или просто чаем, что менее вероятно – Атт’вуд его разглядывал: довольно высокий, смуглый из-за частого пребывания под солнцем, нерин был одет в странную мешковатую одежду из кожи, сшитую явно не особо умелыми руками. На Тристане были такие же штаны, только ему они были почти впритык – юноша оказался худым, хоть и жилистым, а сам коренастый Атт’вуд не жаловался на мышечную массу.  
\- Выпьешь это и станет легче.  
Голос у него был негромкий, размеренный и мелодичный – таким, по мнению Тристана, можно очаровывать и без всякой магии. Слова он проговаривал очень чётко, с едва заметной неуверенностью. Наверняка давно не разговаривал с людьми – если бы хоть кто-то с ним встречался, слухи бы дошли.  
Нерин опустился на пол рядом с ним и попытался придержать приподнявшегося Тристана за плечи, но тот покачал головой, отбирая чашу, – не настолько плохо он себя чувствовал. Напиток оказался довольно горячим, горьковатым и слегка вяжущим рот, но герцог выпил предложенное в несколько глотков. Пить хотелось ужасно.  
\- Из чего это?  
\- Сбор трав. Названия не особо важны, но отравы там нет, не волнуйся. По крайней мере, опасной дозы, - прибавил нерин после короткой паузы. – Полежи ещё пару минут.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, - запоздало спохватился Тристан. – Ты спас мне жизнь, а я даже имени твоего не спросил, прости. Я – Тристан.  
Его спаситель и залог процветания королевства задумчиво кивнул, глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой:  
\- Не стоит, не бросать же тебя было. Меня зовут Нейл.  
\- Ты правда нерин, я ведь не ошибаюсь?  
Тристан всё же решил уточнить ключевой момент – было бы смешно, окажись этот парень просто лесным отшельником. Хотя по возрасту он вполне подходил, да и травы эти… Но лучше быть излишне скрупулёзным, чем так фатально ошибиться.  
\- Я кто?.. А. Да, хотя я давно не слышал это название и уже отвык. Знаю Лес – и всё, большое дело. А тебе это так важно? Кстати, можешь уже подниматься – буду тебя кормить.  
Нейл наконец-то сфокусировал взгляд своих невероятных глаз на Тристане, перестав смотреть в пространство, прислушиваясь к тому, что Атт’вуд при всем желании не смог бы уловить.  
Для него шорохи леса за распахнутой дверью были просто шумом, нерин же чутко прислушивался к тихим разговорам. Деревья и птицы по просьбе колдуна отслеживали местонахождение тех «разбойников», что ранили Тристана – просто на всякий случай.  
Тот кивнул, снова пытаясь сесть. На этот раз манёвр удался – боль под рёбрами практически не ощущалась. «Да уж, притирки придворных лекарей с этим «чаем» и рядом не стояли», - удивлённо подумал Тристан, становясь босыми ногами на тёплые доски, отшлифованные постоянной ходьбой. Впрочем, всегда есть шанс, что Нейл просто попросил пол быть гладким и не оставлять заноз – мало ли, на что распространяются его возможности.  
\- Очень важно. А сколько я пролежал, нагло оккупировав единственную кровать?  
Атт’вуд оглядел тесную хижину – да у него опочивальня была больше! – оценивая аскетичность обстановки. Из предметов постоянного использования тут была только кровать, заваленная шкурами, уже виденный им стол, которым, судя по въевшимся в столешницу пятнам, для травничества пользовались чаще, чем для еды; и два стула. Тристан не считал себя экспертом-столяром, но был уверен, что один из них явно сделан намного позже. Остальная же мебель была больше всего похожа на грубо сколоченный длинный комод и кучу полок.  
И она явно была сделана не брошенным на произвол судьбы ребёнком, так что как минимум один воспитатель у нерина был, и это явно не деревья да зайчики.  
\- Ты нагло что-что сделал? – Нейл прищурился, пытаясь понять смысл незнакомого слова, но потом махнул рукой – буквально – и направился к камину.  
Умиротворённо потрескивал поленьями огонь, на котором он установил небольшой котелок: в такой как раз помещалось не больше одной-двух порций.  
\- Занял всё место, не давая тебе в собственном доме расположиться с удобством, как хозяину, - пояснил Тристан, устраиваясь на одном из стульев – тот скрипнул, но стоял крепко.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, я не менее нагло спал рядом, размер постели это позволяет, - улыбнулся Нейл, плотно обмотав руки потрёпанного вида тряпицей и вытаскивая пищу из камина. – А спал ты сутки и половину.  
\- А у нас бытует мнение, что неринов огонь не обжигает.  
\- Огонь – нет, а вот раскалённая посуда запросто.  
«Логично», - хмыкнул про себя Тристан, глядя на то, как Нейл ставит на стол глубокие глиняные миски, ложки и поровну разливает густое рагу.  
Еда оказалась обжигающе горячей и просто одурительно аппетитно пахнущей. Самая простая пища, нечто между супом и жарким, без изысков и заморских специй, но она показалась герцогу нектаром богов. То ли потому, что Атт’вуд полтора дня не ел, валясь в обмороке, то ли потому, что нерин добавил в блюдо какие-то свои волшебные травы. Да и приготовлено оно было на открытом огне - в замке с недавнего времени стали использовать плиты, и на живом огне давно ничего не готовили.  
\- Вкусно, - лаконично оценил Тристан обед, когда смог заставить себя оторваться от тарелки и заговорить.  
Нейл быстро улыбнулся, вылавливая из миски поочерёдно все ингредиенты, в каком-то своём строгом порядке. «Ну а что, каждый развлекается как может», - хмыкнул про себя Атт’вуд.  
\- Можешь рассказать, как я тут оказался? Последнее, что помню – летящий в лицо эфес меча.  
\- Чего меча? – рассеяно отозвался нерин, отправляя в рот кусок морковки, и Тристан мысленно дал себе по лбу, объясняя понятие, – у колдуна тут, конечно, были книги, но наверняка узконаправленные, специализированные и вряд ли содержали избыточное количество информации.  
\- Мне сказали, что в Лесу чужаки, - туманно пояснил Нейл, - и что ты ранен. Я нашёл тебя на берегу Реки, ты лежал на песке, весь промокший и без сознания, со странной раной под рёбрами – будто бы одним-единственным клыком пронзили. С помощью оленя принёс тебя сюда, перевязал и поил настойками: жаропонижающее, кроветворное, обезболивающее и заживляющее… В общем, много чего. Зато через пару дней будешь на ногах, хотя этот странный «клык» довольно глубоко засел – шрам у тебя, наверное, останется. Он странный, я сначала воззвал к живому, а оказалось – земля… Это что-то из нового оружия? Я знаю только про ножи, мечи ну и подобное… С лезвиями.  
\- Правильно, это огнестрельное оружие, а то, что ты из меня вытащил, называется «пуля». Оно позволяет атаковать издалека – новая разработка, мало кому пока доступная, неудивительно, что ты не слышал, - пояснил Тристан и засмеялся, игнорируя мгновенно напомнившую о себе боль в боку. – Надо же… Знаешь, а ведь буквально перед встречей с убийцами я спрашивал у Богини, нужно ли мне пересекать реку. Делал это шутя, конечно… Но ответили мне красноречиво.  
Ну что ж, по крайней мере, его противники не совсем безнадёжны – в реку его в самом деле сбросили, он угадал. Да и Нериана подсказала дальнейший путь – яснее некуда. Вот в чем опасность прямого взаимодействия с богами – у них очень своеобразное, неземное чувство юмора.  
\- Действительно, - смешливо фыркнул Нейл, - А зачем ты взывал к богам? Как ты вообще оказался в Лесу? Мне говорили, что в «мою» - условно, конечно, - часть никто не сможет зайти. Так, секунду. Чай.  
Доев, Нейл подхватил чайник и вышел наружу: раздался плеск, и он вернулся, покачивая за ручку посудину, с которой на пол капала вода. Чайник занял своё место над огнём, а юноша – за столом, и Тристан глубоко вздохнул, начиная рассказывать.  
\- Возможно, в «твой» лес действительно никто не может пройти, но у меня что-то вроде разрешения от Богини. Я – герцог королевства, в котором мы находимся. В стране сейчас большие проблемы с продовольствием: новый урожай так и не взошёл, а припасов на всех не хватит. Это… ненормально, когда ни на одном поле нет ни колоска, и все огороды и сады пусты. Пытаясь понять, в чем дело, король со своим народом обратился к Нериане – богине плодородия.  
Нейл кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает, и снова встал, засыпая в чашки порцию заварки, почему-то разную. Потом опять обмотал руку тряпкой, вытаскивая чайник и разливая кипяток.  
\- Богиня не стала делать тайны из ситуации и сказала, что это наше наказание за ошибки. Ну, то есть, она-то сказала, что это такой урок, шанс всё исправить, если мы правильно себя поведём, но по сути – это наказание, и довольно жестокое. Всё же затрагивает целую страну – если поселения останутся без еды…  
Тристан пожал плечами, не испытывая желания дальше обрисовывать картину возможных последствий. Возможно, Нейл и сам сможет вообразить себе сотни умирающих: всё начнётся с деревень – первыми погибнут самые бедные и самые слабые; потом очередь дойдёт и до городов – мародёрство и братоубийство за последние крохи из зернохранилища… Это если их не завоют соседи, что в свете прочих вариантов ещё и благоприятный итог – на другие королевства гнев богини вроде как не распространялся.  
Да, он вообразит это сам, а если у не видевшего людей шестнадцать лет нерина не хватит на это воображения, что ж, тем лучше.  
\- Нериана сказала, что вернуть жизнь полям сможешь только ты, так что наш Совет на что угодно согласится, лишь бы ты помог. Но для начала нужно было тебя найти, зная только примерный ориентир – этот лес – и то, что тебя никто не видел шестнадцать лет. Отправился я. И чудом нашёл. Я даже рад, что меня подстрелили, ведь в противном случае мог ещё месяцы тут бродить, а их у нас нет.  
Тристан неровно усмехнулся, взяв в руки чашку со слегка остывшим чаем и делая первый глоток. Напиток оказался на удивление сладким, но у Атт’вуда уже не было сил удивляться – мало ли, какие травы набирает в чаще колдун и как он их обрабатывает. Сахара-то тут нет.  
\- Но почему именно я? – Нейл нахмурил тонкие брови. – Разве в стране мало неринов? Тем более я таким никогда не занимался – целую страну обеспечить урожаем… Это, наверное, нужно делать всем вместе.  
\- Ты не знаешь? – Тристан едва не подавился чаем – он-то был уверен, что тот, кто вырастил колдуна, наверняка объяснил ему, почему они живут в лесу и почему из него нельзя выходить! – Почему же тогда тут сидишь?  
\- Нет, не знаю, - беспечно отозвался Нейл, - а сижу, потому что дал обещание своему Наставнику – «снаружи» опасно, нужно находится здесь. Так что такое?  
Соблазн умолчать, соврать, переведя разговор на что-то более нейтральное был ужасно силен. Не хотелось так сходу настраивать Нейла против короля и всей страны, рассказывая, что они уничтожили всех неринов и даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, по городам и поселениям ездили с рейдами в поисках детей с магическими способностями. Хотя после откровений Богини это прекратили, конечно…  
\- Мой король и брат мечтал о техническом прогрессе, который позволит использовать механизмы на благо людей. Но Ложа неринов, твоих собратьев, вскоре воспротивилась этому, потому что масштабное производство и совершенствование технологий приводило к, если дословно, «уродованию лика природы». Мы осушали озера, строили дамбы, переправляли русла рек в другую сторону, увеличивали темп добычи полезных ископаемых – в общем, в глазах неринов, делали множество ужасных вещей.  
\- Вы отбирали у Природы вместо того, чтобы жить в Гармонии с ней, но делали это на благо Жизни?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул Тристан. – Шестнадцать лет назад противостояние достигло критической точки, и когда договориться не удалось… В общем, король… мой брат утвердил приказ о ликвидации магов, мешавших улучшать уровень жизни в стране. Началась «охота на колдунов», которая закончилась истреблением всех неринов в королевстве. По крайней мере, мы думали, что всех, пока не узнали про тебя. И, Нейл, нам правда, правда очень нужна твоя помощь, и мы готовы на всё, чтобы ты спас государство. Мой брат даст тебе всё, что угодно, в том числе и разрешение на возрождение колдовства.  
Нейл быстро облизал покрасневшие от горячего чая губы, и Атт’вуд с трудом оторвал взгляд от его лица. Это было как-то неправильно, пялиться на человека, который только что узнал о геноциде своего народа.  
Впрочем, Нейл перенёс новость стойко, несколько минут молча разглядывая столешницу. Ему было жаль своих собратьев, но вместе с тем – они были для него просто историей. Всё же, когда больше десятка лет живёшь в лесу, тяжело воспринимать рассказы о других людях – живущих и умирающих – близко к сердцу.  
Куда больше его волновало то, что они не смогли договориться с людьми. Почему? Неужели обе стороны были настолько упёрты, что не смогли найти компромисс? Или кто-то из них даже не хотел идти на перемирие?  
И неужели если он сейчас откажется помогать Тристану, сотни (тысячи? такое количество ему даже представить тяжело) людей умрут от голода? Из-за того, что их король когда-то отдал неверный приказ? Хотя они могли быть против таких мер, могли пытаться защитить неринов – и что, всех под одну линию?  
Нейл поднял глаза на Тристана. Тот с невозмутимым видом допивал чай, но нерин чувствовал его волнение и слабую нотку безнадёжности – Атт’вуд был почти уверен, что после таких новостей колдун откажет в помощи, и придётся его уговаривать. Силой увести точно не выйдет – Лес не отпустит, это Тристан уже понял.  
Нерин поставил локти на стол, сцепив пальцы в замок и поставив на них подбородок – он разглядывал Атт’вуда, впервые за вечер всматриваясь в него по-настоящему внимательно. Не во внешность, глубже.  
Он не соврал ни разу, а Нейл умел чувствовать ложь с детства, ещё когда Наставник подшучивал над ним, отказываясь сказать, куда спрятал его любимые орехи.  
Тристан, конечно, поднял куда более серьёзную тему, но его искренности это не отменяло. Эти кристальные, почти звенящие честность и благородство, которые колдун ощущал, подкупали, да и Наставник предупреждал, что подобное в людях встречается не очень часто.  
Нейл не понимал, как Тристан мог допустить всё произошедшее, но пока решил оставить этот вопрос на будущее – он был не так уж важен для него, по сравнению со всем остальным.  
\- Хорошо. Я не знаю, как я смогу обеспечить урожаем целую страну – это должно быть очень много, наверное – но если это в моих силах, я помогу тебе.  
Тристан почти на физическом уровне услышал, с каким грохотом и тучей пыли рухнул с его души огромный булыжник, замечая быструю, почти незаметную улыбку, мелькнувшую в этот момент на лице Нейла.  
\- Я просто… Слов не могу подобрать, насколько благодарен тебе лично я, и в каком восторге будут люди: простого «Спасибо» тут явно мало. В Совете так боялись, что ты захочешь отомстить нам той же монетой…  
\- Я же нерин. Слова «месть» в нашем обиходе нет, - он сказал это без улыбки, но смотрел на герцога таким умиротворённым взглядом, будто на него снизошла божественная благодать.  
Тристан ждать умел плохо, особенно когда от его скорости многое зависело, поэтому с трудом подавил желание немедленно вскочить и кинуться в обратный путь с колдуном на спине. Вместо этого он максимально мягким и терпеливым тоном спросил:  
\- Я понимаю, что должно быть тяжело расставаться с местом, где прошла вся твоя жизнь, но я должен знать – как быстро ты сможешь собраться в дорогу?  
\- Я – хоть завтра утром. А вот тебе ещё как минимум пару дней нельзя получать повреждений и переносить большие нагрузки, пока бок не зарастёт, так что придётся задержаться у меня, попить лекарства.  
\- Но нам правда надо спешить! Запасов еды на всех хватит ненадолго, соседние страны о проблеме пронюхают и того раньше, а мы не знаем, что ты должен сделать, чтобы всё исправить и хотим оставить в запасе хоть пару безопасных месяцев. Со мной всё отлично, не впервой подобное, заживёт как на собаке, - беспечно махнул рукой Атт’вуд.  
«Плюс тебя ещё нужно женить или выдать замуж – тут как Далл и Дона решат между собой, а это тоже займёт время».  
\- А я тебя не выпущу, - Нейл лукаво улыбнулся, наклонив голову вправо, так, что непослушные пряди упали ему на глаза. – Лес меня послушает, будешь круги вокруг дома наворачивать, потом приходить, пить лекарство, падать поспать… И так пока не надоест блуждать или пока не вылечишься.  
\- Да ты тиран, - усмехнулся Тристан, - а ведь рассказывают, что нерины – кроткие, мирные люди…  
\- Мы же с самой Природой работаем, - Нейл широко распахнул глаза, из-за чего стал выглядеть как ошарашенная белка, - мирные, конечно, но вот кроткие – какие-то странные истории у вас о нас ходят.  
\- Действительно, - неожиданно для себя зевнул Тристан, прикрывая рот рукой, - много легенд, одна другой краше. Особенно за последние годы… Что ты подлил мне в чай, о воплощение коварства?  
\- Снотворное, - тон Нейла явственно говорил, что он абсолютно не видит проблемы.  
Тристан только рассмеялся, в душе умилённый этой наивностью пополам с заботой:  
\- Только не делай так без предупреждения во дворце, а то неправильно поймут.  
\- Я учту, - улыбнулся Нейл, глядя, как Атт’вуд встаёт со стула и устраивается на кровати, прикрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон спустя несколько минут – ему нужно было спать как можно больше, чтобы зелье, щедро сдобренное магией, подействовало как можно лучше.  
Особенно в свете того, как спешил Тристан домой, а с ним, соответственно, и Нейл.  
Вот только домой ли?  
Он знал, что родился там, за Лесом, что когда-то в его распоряжении был целый мир. Но тогда Нейл был слишком мал, чтобы многое запомнить, и не умел жалеть о потерянной свободе. Он вырос в этой чаще, куда более свободным, и как, оказалось, живым, чем мог бы. И считал родным домом небольшую хижину.  
А теперь, как и предсказала когда-то красивая женщина из его детского сна, ему пришла пора выйти из этого уютного, безопасного кокона во внешний мир, практически ничего о нем не зная. Ничего, кроме того, что он в опасности, что он долгое время уничтожал и ненавидел таких, как Нейл, и что в нем есть, должны быть, такие цельные, искренние люди, как Тристан.  
Нейл убедился, что Тристан крепко заснул и лежит удобно, не надавливая на рану, и только потом вышел на улицу, устраиваясь на несколько условном пороге – земля переходила в доски его дома почти незаметно. Он поднял голову, привычно всматриваясь в непостоянную черничную тьму ночного неба, отстраняясь от разговоров Леса и превращая их в невнятное успокаивающее бормотание. Почти как шелест листвы, к которому привыкли обычные люди.  
Нерин делал мерные глубокие вдохи и выдохи, наполняя лёгкие воздухом, насыщенным запахом ранних осенних трав и древесной смолы. Он жалел, что никогда не был силён в предсказании будущего, – сейчас как никогда хотелось узнать, что приготовила ему изменчивая шутница Судьба вместе с богами.  
Нейл следил за изменениями времён года не слишком пристально, ему хватало примерных ориентиров, чтобы знать, когда какие травы пора собирать и выращивать. Его мало интересовало летоисчисление, принятое у людей, – Наставник никогда не поднимал этот вопрос, а сам нерин и не интересовался.  
И только теперь ему стало любопытно – а сколько ему лет? Тристан сказал, гонения начались шестнадцать лет назад, если предположить, что в Лес его отдали сразу же, значит, где-то около восемнадцати? Он не помнил, как и когда оказался у Наставника и перестал задавать этот вопрос очень быстро – слишком грустным становилось его изборождённое морщинами лицо.  
Почти треть человеческой жизни прошла для него тут, в чаще. Он будет чужаком там, снаружи. Он практически ничего не знает о людях, все его познания либо сугубо узконаправленны, либо поверхностны… И, наверняка, невозможно устарели. Тристан в двух словах описал работу, которую проделало королевство изменяясь, и в глазах нерина оно стало ещё более загадочным, чем было.  
Не то что бы он не любил тяжёлые загадки, напротив. Когда живёшь в изоляции, поневоле начинаешь ценить любой шанс научиться чему-то новому и пораскинуть мозгами – ну или его просто так научили.  
Но всё равно – ему нужно выйти туда, узнать людей и их быт. Они надеются на его помощь, верят, что один-единственный колдун из глуши сумеет спасти целое королевство, не зная о нем вовсе ничего…  
Да сможет ли он вынести такую ношу? «Герой» - это ведь не просто красивое слово и записанный в летописях подвиг, это ответственность за огромное количество жизней – слишком большое для юноши, только сегодня увидевшего второго человека за всю сознательную жизнь.  
И даже если у него всё получится, в этом мире придётся жить дальше, как-то приспосабливаясь, учась, словно новорождённый, хотя он знал, что по всем меркам уже вполне взрослый мужчина. И одновременно с этим – каким-то невероятным образом возрождать магические традиции…  
Потом ведь не удастся сбежать обратно в Лес, Нейл уже понимал, что не захочет этого, как бы ни пугала его неизвестность, как бы опасно не оказалось в пути. Шанс отправиться в дорогу и ступить в неизвестность будоражил кровь куда сильнее.  
\- Что мне делать? – тихо спросил он, сползая на землю окончательно и устраиваясь там лёжа – теперь можно было не запрокидывать голову. – Что молчите, звезды? Как мне сделать всё правильно?  
Нейл зябко передёрнул плечами, не отводя глаз от холодного неба и пытаясь подавить заколотившую его дрожь. В последний раз такой почти первобытный ужас посетил его несколько вёсен назад, когда старый отшельник, которого он называл то Наставником, то дедушкой, тихо умер во сне. Тогда он впервые почувствовал себя одиноким, несмотря на окружающий его Лес, дышащий жизнью.  
Он, конечно, не ждал ответа. Знал, что его пророческих талантов недостаточно, даже чтобы предсказать погоду на завтра – приходилось ориентироваться не по чутью, а по другим признакам.  
Так что Нейл просто смотрел в небо, изучая знакомые созвездия и стараясь успокоить себя привычным и неизменным видом, – всё будет хорошо, всё должно быть хорошо. Он обязательно сможет исправить все ошибки – как людей, так и неринов. Он убедит всех (и себя самого, пожалуй, тоже), что прогресс, о котором с такой уверенностью говорил Тристан – благо, и он может сосуществовать вместе с магией.  
Для этого тоже придётся выйти наружу – увидеть своими глазами, что натворили люди, о каком вреде Природе говорили нерины, и убедиться, что всё можно поправить и уравновесить. Он правда хотел верить, что у него получится. Не одному, конечно, но ведь рядом с ним будет Тристан – он видел в нем эту спокойную готовность – а вместе с ним, наверняка, и остальное королевство. Даже боги, судя по всему…  
Нейл знал: люди верят, что нельзя проиграть там, где тебя поддерживают боги. Сейчас ему тоже очень хотелось поверить в это.  
Нерин радовался выпавшей возможности помочь другим – это в его природе. Он не видел смысла ненавидеть жителей королевства за то, что было много-много вёсен назад, и ещё меньше смысла было бы в бездействии. Те аристократы, о которых говорил Тристан – они все просто дураки. Зачем бы ему из обиды обрекать на смерть женщин, стариков и детей, если часть их мужчин – даже не все! – когда-то ошиблись? Тем более, что и они всего лишь подчинялись приказу короля. Если бы юноша хотел отомстить, он бы мстил только ему, только в этом тоже резона не было.  
Небо в глазах постепенно начинало расплываться, теряя фокус – созвездия плыли и раздваивались, рождая странные химеры в воображении Нейла. Он узнал переходное состояние перед трансом и позволил себе плыть по течению, которое уносило его куда-то вверх.  
\- Звезды всегда одинаковые, - пробормотал он, не слыша самого себя, - всегда, так кто сказал, что земля под ними – нет…  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь, - раздался за спиной Нейла глубокий, твёрдый, несмотря на преклонный возраст своего обладателя, голос.  
Колдун улыбнулся, поднимаясь с земли и заходя обратно в хижину, и только тогда открыл глаза. Дом ничуть не изменился, разве что светло в нем было, как днём, и на постели, вместо спящего Тристана, сидел его Наставник, нарочито хмурясь. Но юноша видел, как уголки его губ подрагивают в улыбке.  
\- Дееедушка, - растрогано протянул он, в несколько быстрых шагов преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние и устраиваясь на кровати рядом, уткнувшись встрёпанным затылком в его плечо. – Почему раньше не приходил?  
\- Раньше ты прекрасно справлялся и без меня. А сейчас почему-то раскис…  
\- Страшно, - доверительно поделился Нейл, снова чувствуя себя ребёнком, впервые залезающим на дерево после того, как едва не разбился, упав с верхушки, – хорошо, ветки тогда удержали.  
\- И это нормально, мальчик. Пока страх не мешает тебе идти – это нормально, не стоит так сильно переживать. Ты никогда не будешь один, никто не собирался взваливать на тебя настолько неподъёмную ношу. Доверяй королевской семье – они твои главные союзники и друзья, несмотря на прошлые разногласия. И не совершай ошибок твоих собратьев – не ставь Природу выше Людей. Впереди тебя ждёт много решений, все свои действия взвешивай на весах Гармонии – чувствовать её неринам всегда удавалось лучше, чем кому-либо ещё.  
Нейл притих на какое-то время, обдумывая полученную информацию – слова Наставника и успокоили, и взволновали его одновременно. Какие-такие решения ему придётся принимать? В итоге он решил отвлечься на другую тему.  
\- Как тебе тут?.. Там?.. Где бы это место не находилось, в общем, - рассмеялся он, поняв, что сформулировать вопрос корректно не так просто, как он ожидал.  
\- Неплохо, - ухмыльнулся старик, - точно не скучно, но не стану нагружать деталями. Приглядываю за тобой, отдыхаю пока. Как встанешь на ноги в новом мире, пойду к тебе в ученики – люблю замкнутые циклы.  
Нейл расхохотался ещё громче, чувствуя, как короткий разговор с Наставником успокаивает его, восстанавливая душевное равновесие лучше всяких травяных чаёв и медитаций.  
\- Буду ждать этого момента, как знака, что всё сделал верно, - серьёзно сказал он, несмотря на плещущийся в глазах смех.  
\- Не думай, что на этом для тебя всё закончится и начнётся спокойная жизнь. Наоборот, всё только завертится по-настоящему.  
\- Ну, так всегда бывает, верно?  
\- Верно. Только люди почему-то никогда в это не верят.  
\- Женщина из моего детского сна – Богиня? – без видимой логической связи спросил Нейл, вспоминая её непостоянный взгляд – он так и не сумел тогда понять, какого цвета её глаза. Казалось, в них отражался весь мир одновременно.  
\- Да. Нериана всегда тебя особенно ценила, хотя и не заводит любимчиков. Так что можешь быть вдвойне спокоен за свою жизнь.  
\- Почему она поступила так сурово? Целую страну лишить пропитания…  
\- А вот это, мальчик, ты спросишь у неё сам. Когда-нибудь, - лукаво улыбнулся Наставник, отеческим жестом потрепав Нейла по волосам. – А пока тебе пора засыпать.  
\- Как скажешь, дедушка, - кивнул он, с лёгким огорчением поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к двери. - Только можно последний вопрос? Скажи, сколько мне лет?  
\- Через два месяца и три дня исполнится двадцать один. А точную дату можешь спросить у своего герцога.  
Нейл только фыркнул в ответ на формулировку ответа.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, но прощаться не стали – ещё увидятся.  
Нерин закрыл глаза, переступая порог, и открыл их уже «дома», лёжа на прохладной земле и рассматривая небо над головой. Переполненный светлой грустью и умиротворением, он вернулся обратно в хижину. Устроился на постели рядом со спящим Тристаном и очень быстро заснул сам, даже не заметив, когда уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, осторожно обняв левую руку.


	4. Chapter 4

Тристана разбудил один из самых умиротворяющих звуков на свете – пение птиц. Он сонно улыбнулся, радуясь такому пробуждению,– несмотря на окна, выходящие в сад, в замке ему редко доводилось открывать глаза под мелодичный щебет. Куда чаще его поднимал на ноги деятельный братец, а того птичкой назвать бы не получилось при всем желании, особенно мелодичной.  
В бок Тристану уютно посапывали, и он скосил глаза вниз, разглядывая темно-рыжую макушку: Нейл во сне сполз на постели, сворачиваясь в клубочек, и Атт’вуд обнял его одной рукой, прижимая к себе.  
Он не привык спать с кем-то в обнимку, но сейчас это почему-то казалось абсолютно нормальным, даже привычным. Несмотря на то что к Тристану так трогательно прижимались только после ночей, совместно проведённых отнюдь не за чашечкой чая.  
Хмыкнув, Тристан осторожно поднялся, стараясь не потревожить Нейла – тот завозился, что-то невнятно пробормотав, но так и не проснулся, вместо этого разметавшись на всю ширину освободившейся кровати. Атт’вуд с сомнением посмотрел на голую спину с россыпью веснушек на плечах и лопатках и укрыл колдуна одной из шкур-одеял. Всё же утренний воздух довольно прохладен, а Нейл выглядел несколько хрупким из-за худобы и высокого роста. О нем инстинктивно хотелось позаботиться, пусть Тристан и понимал всю наивность такого стремления в отношении человека, прекрасно прожившего в лесу много лет.  
Дом нерина оказался выстроен на небольшой поляне: короткая трава защекотала пятки, и Атт’вуд переступил с ноги на ногу – на стеблях осела роса, а он был босиком.  
За углом дома стояла огромная бочка с дождевой водой и плавающими на её поверхности листиками. Такие ещё использовали в сёлах, и Тристан умылся, стараясь игнорировать холодную до ломоты в зубах воду.  
Осмотреть хижину снаружи было минутным делом, все же дом у Нейла был довольно маленький, вызывающий смутные ассоциации с детскими сказками. Зато огород за ним выглядел куда более «земным» и привычным – самые обычные овощи, необходимый любому человеку минимум.  
Впрочем, то, что это был единственный давший урожай огород на всё королевство автоматически делало эти овощи необычными.  
Тристан мимолётом отметил, что ничего зернового у Нейла не растёт, хотя было ясно – если бы нерину понадобилось, колосья у него бы круглый год к небу тянулись, игнорируя все законы аграрного производства.  
\- Я тут думал, ты же наверняка можешь, не знаю, «попросить» землю или семена, чтобы те росли постоянно? В любое время года, возможно, даже в ускоренном темпе? – герцог прекрасно слышал шелест потревоженной травы за его спиной – Нейл смог бы подкрасться к нему незамеченным, но не видел смысла.  
\- В теории – да, конечно. Но это вредно для Земли, так что я не стану. Какой смысл её истощать? Сами же потом пожалеете, - колдун стал плечом к плечу с Тристаном, чуть щурясь спросонья на солнце и задумчиво улыбаясь.  
\- Снилось что-то хорошее? – рискнул предположить Атт’вуд.  
\- Очень. Тристан, скажи… Во всем этом деле с посевами – я же могу надеяться на твою помощь? – «Ты же будешь рядом?» осталось невысказанным, почти осязаемо повиснув в воздухе.  
\- Конечно, - спокойно ответил герцог, даже не задумываясь, - и не только в этом деле – твоя жизнь среди людей только начнётся.  
Нейл дёрнул того за руку, заставляя развернуться к себе всем корпусом, пытливо взглянув тёплые карие глаза, искрящиеся светом. Он искал в душе Тристана хотя бы каплю сомнения или неуверенности, но встречал только обезоруживающую искренность, и это смутно волновало.  
Нейл необъяснимо для себя смутился, когда понял, что осторожно сжимал ладонь Тристана, а тот смотрел на него со странной полуулыбкой, не спеша отстраняться. Отведя взгляд в сторону, Нейл неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону дома:  
\- Пошли, буду делать тебе перевязку.  
\- А из чего ты делаешь бинты? – отвлёк растерявшегося Нейла Тристан, да и сам постарался переключить внимание на разговор, а не на смутное сожаление о том, что тот убрал свои тёплые руки, трогательно смыкая их в замок.  
\- Из молодой древесины – специальные растворы и немного магии. Наставник говорил, ничуть не хуже обычных, тканевых бинтов.  
Сожалел о потере Атт’вуд недолго – ловкие пальцы шустро размотали непривычно волокнистый бинт, аккуратно ощупывая ребра и живот, нанося на шов пахнущую травой мазь. Тристан с исследовательским интересом разглядывал зашитый тонкими жильными нитками бок: на удивление тщательно, можно сказать, ювелирно.  
\- Ловко ты. Часто приходилось кого-то зашивать? Зверей?  
Подчиняясь лёгкому прикосновению, он поднял руки, давая сосредоточенно хмурящемуся Нейлу возможность перетянуть его новым эластичным бинтом, закрепляя его свободный конец простым прикосновением. Дерево, даже мёртвое и обработанное, послушалось, и герцог решил, что это особенность вложенной магии - всё же обычно нерины работают с живой природой.   
\- Да не то чтобы, я стараюсь не вмешиваться в их жизнь слишком сильно. Конечно, лечу недобитых на охоте или просто заболевших, но специально по Лесу за этим не бегаю. В Природе всё очень гармонично продумано, вмешиваться нужно вдумчиво и с осознанием последствий.  
\- «Можно спасти кролика из пасти лиса, но тогда лис умрёт от голода», - понимающе кивнул Тристан. – А я всё задавался вопросом, почему ты ешь мясо, если нерин.  
\- А ты думал, мы не?.. Да что у вас там за байки о нас ходят? – почти возмущённо удивился Нейл, так и оставаясь сидеть на полу у ног Атт’вуда.  
\- Ну, вот такие вот байки, - фыркнул тот, встрёпывая ему неровно обрезанные волосы, - ваша община была довольно замкнутой, больше сосредоточенной на природе, чем на жителях королевства, особенно городских. Так что сказок ходило много, а наверняка никто не знал – нерины не то чтобы неохотно посвящали простых людей в свои тайны, в доброжелательности и миролюбивости им не отказать было. Но всё равно, тяжело наверняка понять, что является правдой о людях, которые либо паломничают, либо сидят по своим лесам, помогая окрестным деревням.  
\- Ясно… - печальным тоном отозвался юноша.  
\- Что я не так сказал? – Тристан опустил руку на плечо Нейла, а тот неодобрительно сморщил нос:  
\- Ты сказал, что нерины уделяли Природе больше внимания, чем людям – это неправильно, это перекос. И я чувствую, что ты не врёшь, так что просто…  
Тристан удивлённо моргнул – а вот в то, что колдуны могут чувствовать чужую искренность, он никогда особо не верил, несмотря на ходившие слухи. Особенно после того как один из неринов бросил в лицо Далларну «Вы лжёте, Ваше Величество, вы ищите благо не для народа, а только для себя!». Потому что враньём были именно слова того колдуна – Тристан слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы не понимать этого.  
\- Не огорчайся так, Нейл. Обе стороны сглупили и наворотили дел, но мы всё поправим. Только для этого нельзя киснуть. И ты уверен, что мне ещё нельзя ехать на лошади? Я отлично себя чувствую, просто магия… А, да, действительно.  
Он с удовольствием понаблюдал, как ближе к концу его слов губ Нейла коснулась светлая улыбка, а потом он и вовсе рассмеялся, позабавленный нарочитой оговоркой Атт’вуда.  
\- И просто запомни на будущее – то, что человек уверен, что говорит правду, ещё не значит, что это в самом деле истина высшего порядка. Кстати, бывает ведь и наоборот…  
\- Я запомню, - печальное настроение Нейла улетучилось, словно облачко ветром сдуло, и он пружинисто вскочил на ноги. – Завтракать, потом гулять! Буду тебе показывать Лес, ну, и заодно силки проверить нужно.  
Утренний приём пищи был куда скромнее вчерашнего и состоял из бодрящего чая и вяленого мяса – отсутствие соли неплохо компенсировали специи, намешанные в каких-то одному нерину известных пропорциях.  
\- Знаешь, - Тристан грел руки о чашу, наклоняя её в разные стороны и наблюдая за гипнотически кружащимися чаинками. - Я очень боялся, что ты можешь оказаться совсем диким, возможно, даже не знающим человеческий язык. Мы же не знали, как ты тут жил, вдруг словно тот мальчик из сказок, воспитанный рысью. А ты куда цивилизованнее, чем надеялись самые большие оптимисты в Совете. Нам всем повезло.  
\- Повезло, - без улыбки сказал Нейл. – Мне было у кого учиться – в том числе и языку. Но всё равно я многого не знаю.   
\- Тебя никто не будет попрекать за незнание, это ведь естественно. А если найдутся такие альтернативно одарённые – лекарство от слабоумия, увы, пока не нашли. Кто тебя учил?  
Нейл покачал головой, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Пойдём. Тебе нужно пройтись и размяться, мне – собрать дичь. Я обычно не надеваю обувь летом, но если хочешь – могу одолжить тебе свои сапоги.  
Тристан отказался, аргументируя это тем, что он, конечно, столичный аристократ, но это автоматически не делает его неженкой. Нейл не спорил, кивая и следуя по своим тропам к оставленным для кроликов силкам. Ходить босиком оказалось вполне удобно, Атт’вуд был достаточно ловок и аккуратен, чтобы не наступать прямо на ветки.  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, но когда Нейл выпутывал тушку из пятой по счету ловушки (остальные оказались пусты, а две из них разодраны успевшими раньше хищниками), он внезапно начал рассказывать, тихим, но твёрдым голосом:  
\- Я не помню, сколько мне было лет, когда я появился в Лесу, но, когда бы это ни произошло, отец отдал меня жившему тут много лет нерину по имени Арейд. Хотя я его так никогда не называл, обходясь «дедушкой» или «Наставником», в зависимости от ситуации и настроения. Он обучил меня всему, от человеческой речи и принципов готовки до тайн сочетания трав и разнообразной магии… Он был единственным человеком на много миль вокруг, и единственным близким мне существом – да, я могу неплохо контактировать с животными и деревьями, но ты же понимаешь, что это совсем не то. Он умер примерно лет шесть назад, если я правильно подсчитал. Мне тогда было четырнадцать, и я оказался совсем один в Лесу, чувствовал себя так, словно остался без защиты и поддержки, хотя это, конечно, было не совсем так…  
\- Нейл, мне жаль...  
\- Он мне приснился сегодня, - продолжил он, с рассеянной благодарностью потираясь щекой о ладонь, которую Тристан опустил ему на плечо. – Не просто как сновидение, это был спонтанный транс, и я впервые за эти годы увидел его, разговаривал с ним… Наставник меня очень успокоил, но и озадачил одновременно – масштабом работы. И я вдруг понял, что необходимость каким-то образом обеспечить вас урожаем пугает меня куда меньше, чем перспектива стать Наставником самому – для огромного количества маленьких колдунов. А если я не справлюсь? Научу их плохо или не тому?  
\- Если верить другим легендам, которые о вас ходят – преподавание своей колдовской науки у неринов в крови.  
Нейл наконец-то посмотрел прямо на Атт’вуда, и в его глазах блеснула ласковая насмешка:  
\- Ты ведь сейчас эту легенду придумал, да? – Тристан с улыбкой пожал плечами, даже не думая ничего отрицать, и юноша расслаблено засмеялся. – Спасибо.  
\- А насчёт урожая – никто на самом деле не знает, что именно тебе нужно будет сделать. Вполне возможно, что ничего конкретного: Нериана ведь не требовала подвигов лично от тебя, она сказала исправить всё королю и сделать тебя счастливым.  
\- Каким-таким образом? – Нейл отодвинул с их пути ветку, ныряя на какую-то боковую тропку, на которой оказался спрятан очередной силок.  
\- Ну, богиня сказала принять тебя в королевскую семью. Значит, тебя возьмут в мужья либо Далларн, либо его сестра Эдона – когда я уезжал, они пытались решить этот вопрос, но последнее слово, конечно, останется за тобой – тебя же счастливым делать собрались.  
\- Странно это – замуж, считай, насильно… Какая-то загадочная эта Нериана, - протянул Нейл, вспоминая её непостоянные прекрасные глаза. – А ты разве не входишь в королевскую семью?  
Потом он понял, как может быть воспринят такой вопрос, и смущённо уточнил:  
\- Ты только не подумай чего, просто ты же говорил, что брат короля, ну я и…  
\- Расслабься, Нейл, - фыркнул Тристан, пожимая плечами. – Я незаконнорождённый. Меня, в принципе, признали сыном прошлого короля, оставили в замке и дали титул герцога, но официально я не ношу его фамилию, так что, если следовать букве закона, не являюсь членом королевской семьи, пусть Аттелстан-старший и одарил меня от щедрот своих частью свой фамилии – моя мать принадлежала к семье простолюдинов Вуд. Хотя, к чести моих брата и сестры, я никогда не чувствовал себя чужим рядом с ними.  
\- Как всё это странно… - нахмурился переваривающий информацию Нейл.  
\- Могу себе представить, - тихо рассмеялся Тристан. – Жил себе в лесу, не тужил, и тут вдруг на голову сваливается раненый мужик и заявляет, что только ты можешь спасти королевство, и для этого нужно выйти замуж. Ну или жениться.  
Нерин серьёзно кивнул, подтверждая, что Тристан обрисовал ситуацию верно. Но на удивление спокойно воспринял новую деталь своего будущего – видимо, жизнь в лесу отучала удивляться подаркам судьбы, какими бы экстраординарными они не были.  
\- Тут скоро будет одно из русел Реки, у которой я тебя нашёл,– я почти каждый день там бываю. Не хочешь искупаться? Правда, потом снова придётся перебинтовать… Не подумал.  
\- Пошли, не помешало бы, - Тристан вспомнил, что уже третий день обходился без мытья, валяясь в отключке.  
До речки они добрались за десять минут, скидывая с себя кожаные штаны и заходя в прозрачную воду – видно каждый камешек на дне.  
\- Холодно, - фыркнул Атт’вуд, передёргивая плечами, на что Нейл коварно улыбнулся, и, резко наклонившись, зачерпнул воду в сложенные ковшиком ладони, обливая пытающегося привыкнуть к по-утреннему стылой воде Тристана.  
\- Эй! – возмущённо вскрикнул от неожиданности подло вымоченный мужчина, в отместку хлопая нерина пониже спины.  
Нейл с весёлым хохотом отбежал дальше на глубину, и Тристан кинулся за ним, невнятно угрожая утопить одного нахального колдуна.  
\- Я нужен твоему королевству! – закричал тот, когда его всё-таки словили.  
Нейла это не спасло – его утянули в пучину с головой, не отпустив даже когда он начал пинаться и пытаться ткнуть герцога локтём, впрочем, всё равно следя за тем, чтобы не ударить его в раненый бок. Отфыркиваясь, откинул волосы с лица, когда ему позволили всплыть на поверхность и глотнуть воздуха, а потом демонстративно щёлкнул пальцами. Тристан, забавно взмахнув руками и подняв тучу брызг, провалился под воду так, словно стоял на доске, и её неожиданно выдернули.  
\- Пользоваться магией – нечестно, - отплёвываясь, просветил он Нейла, когда тот отпустил магическое кольцо, державшее Атт’вуда под водой.  
\- А физическим превосходством? – парировал он, улыбаясь.  
Пусть и вынужденный признать определённую правоту, Тристан всё равно не отказал себе в возможности снова попытаться притопить Нейла – тот извивался в его руках угрём, вырываясь из крепкой хватки и пытаясь отплыть на безопасное расстояние – игра его забавляла.  
Его звонкий смех разносился далеко над поверхностью реки, и Тристан сам не смог удержаться от широкой улыбки.  
Сколько они так резвились, словно дети, Атт’вуд не знал, но спустя какое-то время он начал уставать – давал о себе знать раненый бок. Убирая с глаз лезущую на лицо короткую чёлку, Тристан вынырнул из воды и выплыл ближе к берегу, устраиваясь на мелководье, на теплом песке.   
Нейл не спешил присоединяться к нему и всласть плескался в речке – Тристан с неподобающим ему интересом рассматривал поджарое, чуть смуглое тело, пока тот рыбкой нырял под воду, так, что только пятки на мгновение и мелькали в воздухе. Плавал тот куда лучше самого Тристана, это нужно было признать. Да он и не отрицал того факта, что человек из столицы, несмотря на всё свои умения, во многом уступает мальчику, всю жизнь прожившему в лесу, при этом почти шесть лет – самостоятельно.   
По крайней мере в том, что касается выживания, Ней точно дал бы ему фору.  
Тристан довольно щурился на солнце, чувствуя, как тело омывают слабые волны. Рядом раздался плеск, и довольный, раскрасневшийся Нейл рухнул на песок рядом с ним, подняв мелкие брызги и устраиваясь у Тристана под боком, прижимаясь плечом к плечу и абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы.  
Герцог окинул быстрым нечитаемым взглядом подтянутое тело, впервые получив возможность внимательно рассмотреть Нейла полностью, хотя в воде он его уже успел ощупать вдоль и поперёк.  
Колдун был красив со своей блестящей от капель кожей, еле заметными из-за худощавого телосложения, но крепкими мышцами, заработанными не благодаря маханию тяжёлым мечом, а повседневной работе на природе, потемневшими от воды, почти медными волосами и этими невозможными, в самом деле колдовскими глазами.  
И Тристан уже успел проверить – задница у него была что надо.  
\- Расскажи мне про внешний мир, - неожиданно попросил Нейл, глядя в небо.  
Сначала Тристан откровенно растерялся – можно было рассказать так много, что он никак не мог выбрать самое важное и интересное. Глубоко вздохнул, и начал описывать людей и их традиции; масштабные праздники и не менее масштабные трагедии; войны и особенности жизни в городах; то, как живут простые люди и как – аристократы; сколько жертв приносят ради процветания страны, и сколькими благами это возвращается.  
Он прекрасно понял, насколько важна гармоничность для Нейла, поэтому не ограничивался одними пасторальными описаниями – нерин бы не поверил, что всё может быть так идеально, и правильно бы сделал.  
Когда им надоело лежать у воды, они ушли обратно в дом – перевязывать Тристана и пить чай, пока Атт’вуд не охрип от беспрестанного повествования. Нейл оказался благодарнейшим из слушателей: с искренним интересом глядя на собеседника, задавая наводящие вопросы, жестами и кивками поддерживая монолог Тристана в необходимых местах.  
В его глазах отражалось много эмоций: любопытство, удивление, непонимание, одобрение, но, к радости Атт’вуда, ни разу не мелькнуло раздражение или злость – хотя некоторые рассказы и могли бы вызвать такую реакцию.  
Нерин же, казалось, не пытался оценивать события и поведение людей по каким-либо критериям, в первую очередь банальному «хорошо-плохо». Он просто слушал, старался понять, и кропотливо собирал информацию о стране, в которой ему придётся жить,– если он ей, конечно, поможет.  
В какой-то момент Нейл неожиданно поднял руки в защитном жесте, вежливо дождавшись, когда Тристан закончит предложение.  
\- Всё, я больше не могу – голова гудит, - юноша рассмеялся, устало потирая лоб.  
Атт’вуд понимающе улыбнулся – он говорил и говорил, пользуясь тем, что его не перебивали и даже увлечённо слушали, подливая травяной чай, а ведь за дверью хижины давно воцарился вечер.  
Теперь пришла очередь Нейла говорить – он вытащил Тристана наружу, и они устроились на пороге, укутавшись в чью-то шкуру, стащенную с кровати, словно в плед. Он делился историей своей жизни – сначала довольно неуверенно, явно не зная, что может быть интересно герцогу, но быстро увлёкся, когда его убедили, что интересно ему всё.  
Второй и третий день они провели точно так же – в разговорах, гуляя по лесу, и каждый делился своими знаниями с собеседником. Нейл много говорил о магии неринов, вечером показав небольшую, но толковую коллекцию книг, оставленную Арейдом – сам Тристан, конечно, не смог бы применить практически ничего из неё, зато утолил своё любопытство. Да и стал лучше понимать колдунов.  
Они вместе готовили: Нейл смеялся очень долго и очень громко, когда Тристан озвучил идею с магическими травами и ингредиентами – мол, именно поэтому еда такая вкусная, хотя приготовлена в почти диких условиях.  
Теперь Атт’вуд понимал, почему нерин ни разу за шестнадцать лет не захотел узнать, что находится за границами Леса – ему и тут было хорошо. Тристан и сам не отказался бы пожить вот так: вольно, ни о чем не заботясь, под защитой куда более могущественных сил, чем человек мог бы представить – отличный отдых выходит. Хотя одному ему быстро стало бы скучно, а вот в такой приятной компании, как Нейл – можно было бы.  
Стоило поймать себя на подобных мыслях, и Тристан тут же мрачнел, мысленно отвешивая себе отрезвляющую пощёчину – как бы не понравился колдун ему внешне, каким бы приятным собеседником не оказался… Как бы тепло не становилось Тристану рядом с ним – не следовало об этом думать.  
\- С твоей раной уже всё в порядке. Завтра утром можно выдвигаться – скажешь мне, где остановился твой отряд, и Лес нас выведет, - ровным тоном сказал Нейл, сматывая использованные бинты.  
Но Тристан прекрасно видел и нервную дрожь пальцев, и то, как побелели тонкие губы – он боялся наступления завтрашнего утра. Только в книжках люди без сожаления вскакивают на ноги, в два счета бросая старую, налаженную жизнь ради смутного обещания невероятных перспектив, приключений и геройской славы.  
Нейла утянули в крепкие объятья, и он уткнулся носом в шею герцога, прямо над родинкой. У него самого родинок не было, и нерин в очередной раз отогнал от себя навязчивое желание проверить, будет ли она на вкус такой же, как вся остальная кожа.   
В руках Тристана стало спокойнее, и Нейл тихо выдохнул, прекрасно понимая, что волноваться глупо – всё продумано и предусмотрено, и ему отнюдь не придётся вершить неземных подвигов. Всего лишь… стать счастливым.  
Хотя Тристан вот утверждал, что по мнению некоторых философов, это самый невыполнимый подвиг в жизни.  
\- Я пойду наружу. Хочу… попрощаться с Лесом, - еле слышно произнёс он, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Оставить тебя одного?  
\- Нет. Посиди со мной. Ну, если хочешь, конечно, - спохватился Нейл, внезапно поняв, что Тристан может вовсе не гореть желанием сидеть на траве и пялиться в небо и на спящие деревья.  
Но Атт’вуд только согласно улыбнулся, и его глаза, почти чёрные в темноте, тепло светились пониманием. Нерин внезапно понял, что тому прекрасно знакомо это чувство – уходить в неизвестность, не зная, что тебя ждёт, и только верить, отчаянно верить в лучшее.  
Тристан уже видел, как Нейл медитирует или общается с Лесом, и понимал, что сейчас нерин не делает ничего подобного – разве что слушает, отключаться от этого ему нужно было намеренно. Нейл просто вдыхал холодный осенний воздух, рассеянным взглядом скользя по поляне и привалившись головой к плечу Атт’вуда.  
Они молчали, слушая стрёкот сверчков, и Тристан заметил, как постепенно дыхание Нейла изменилось, став более глубоким и ровным – он незаметно для себя уснул, и это было лучше, чем если бы он всю ночь грыз ногти и волновался о завтрашней дороге.  
Тристан осторожно взял его на руки, стараясь не потревожить, и перенёс обратно в дом, укладывая на постели и лёг рядом, разглядывая тонкий профиль, – до тех пор, пока сам не уснул, устроив голову на сгибе локтя.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ты уверен, что тебе больше ничего не нужно?   
\- Уверен. Книги, амулеты, несколько памятных вещиц… Зачем мне что-то ещё?  
\- Ну, мало ли. Всё-таки в этих стенах вся твоя жизнь прошла – откуда мне знать, сколько всего ты хочешь забрать с собой?  
\- Из действительно важных вещей в доме только… книги, амулеты и несколько вещиц, - рассмеялся Нейл, укладывая всё перечисленное в одну из нескольких грубо сшитых, но крепких заплечных торб.  
Тристан только головой покачал – Нейл собирался с самого утра, Атт’вуд едва уговорил его сначала позавтракать, напомнив, что их ждёт долгий пеший переход, а потом – дорога верхом. Нейл рассеяно покивал, но сосредоточился на еде ненадолго – только пока заваривал чай. Это простое действие всегда исполнялось им, словно ритуал.  
Потом они педантично вымыли миски и кружки, убрав их в широкий комод, к остальным вещам. Нейл объяснил, что он должен оставить хижину прибранной и как будто бы нежилой, чтобы не пришлось постоянно возвращаться к ней мыслями. Он знал, что дом останется нетронутым и когда-нибудь даст кров кому-то другому. Он же должен уйти, не оставив следов пребывания, ничего «своего».  
Нейл даже попытался объяснить это Тристану, путаясь в словах и сбиваясь – тяжело говорить о том, что интуитивно, без слов и лишней демагогии, понятно тебе самому. Его мягко остановили – Тристан прекрасно понимал его мотивацию, хотя она казалась ему немного странной. Всё-таки люди, наоборот, стараются везде оставить побольше своих следов, чтобы их помнили и ждали.  
\- Интересно, эта разница в восприятии мира у обычных людей и неринов – она… врождённая? Или дело всё-таки в воспитании? – вслух спросил Тристан.  
Он никогда не видел детей с магическими способностями и судить не мог, но было любопытно. Нейл сначала неопределённо дёрнул плечом, а потом призадумался.  
\- Наверное, всё-таки воспитание, - предположил он, затягивая шнуровку на мешке и завязывая хитрый узел. – Было бы нечестно со стороны богов создавать людей изначально неравными, да?  
\- Тогда бы магии не существовало, - хмыкнул Тристан.  
\- Спорное утверждение, - парировал Нейл. – Магия никого не делает хуже или лучше, а вот мировосприятие – ещё как.  
Атт’вуд поднял руки, показывая, что пасует перед такой железной логикой. В конце концов, в чем-то нерин был неуловимо прав.  
Одну торбу Нейл взял сам, перекинув через плечо мягкий ремешок, другую у него отобрал Тристан, не собираясь позволять тащить всё самому. Хотя тот трогательно попытался возразить, делая упор на то, что в сумках только его вещи.  
На пороге Нейл предсказуемо остановился, оглядывая аккуратно убранную хижину: вычищенный камин, пустые столы и полки, ровно застеленную шкурами кровать – и в самом деле, словно тут никто и не живёт.  
«Ну, теперь так и есть, верно?», - вздохнул он, нервно сжимая пальцы на ремне сумки.  
Отчаяния он не чувствовал. Страха перед будущим, пожалуй, тоже – так, смутные опасения из-за ждущей его неизвестности, но явно не настолько сильные, как полагается в таких ситуациях. Но вот избавиться от горечи никак не удавалось. Слишком много воспоминаний связано с этим местом – по большей части приятных.  
Тристан заметил, как погрустнело лицо Нейла и бережно обнял его за плечи, дожидаясь, пока тот расслабится и едва заметно откинется на него, упираясь в грудь герцогу своим рюкзаком. И ласково потянул за собой, не принуждая сделать шаг назад, но безмолвно напоминая, что им пора. Он уже понял, что иначе Нейл может не один час так простоять, думая о своём.   
Известная проблема созерцательных натур.  
Нейл, замешкавшись на мгновение, отступил от порога на траву, дёрнувшись от неожиданности, когда стебли защекотали босые пятки, и резко отводя взгляд от дверного проёма.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, опуская взгляд вниз и ненавязчиво отстраняясь от Тристана, вынуждая того разомкнуть объятья.  
Больше он не оглядывался, решительно уходя в чащу – знал, что Лес выведет его к сопровождающей Тристана охране, осевшего в придорожном трактире в той части Леса, где ходили торговые караваны.  
Атт’вуд не пытался завести разговор или отвлечь Нейла от его мыслей – ему казалось, что сейчас не время. Нужно дать нерину спокойно попрощаться. Так что он ни слова не говорил против выбранного нерином маршрута, больше всего похожего на путь пьяницы – с постоянными резкими поворотами и петлями. И тем более не мешал, если Нейл неожиданно подходил к деревьям, выбирая их по каким-то себе известным причинам. Одних он просто легко касался рукой, а с другими в буквальном смысле обнимался.  
Потом, правда, закончил и это, и их путь выровнялся. Нейл всё ещё молчал, глубоко вдыхая чистый воздух – уже знал, что в городах он не такой свежий, и пользовался моментом. Нейлу странно было осознавать, что он едет куда-то, где даже воздух совсем другой, но с каждым шагом уверенность, что всё правильно, только крепла.  
Один раз они остановились и пообедали, усевшись в корнях большого дуба. Хотя ни один из них не был голоден, оба с безмолвным единодушием воспользовались шансом подольше задержаться в Лесу.  
Но потом пришлось снова вставать и идти. Тропинки стелились под ноги так легко и ровно, словно были шёлковым ковром – такие привозили из заморских стран контрабандой, продавая по цене особняка. Постепенно Тристан перестал обращать внимание на то, что творится у него под ногами, и жёстко поплатился за это – некий коварный корешок зацепил его ногу, так что Атт’вуд совсем неэлегантно рухнул носом в землю, ругнувшись от неожиданности.  
\- Чья-чья мать? – с интересом спросил Нейл, помогая ему подняться.  
\- Ааа, неважно, - махнул рукой Тристан, поправляя торбу – та больно врезала ему по позвоночнику всем книжным весом. – Сам виноват, отвлёкся.  
\- Да нет, не виноват. Просто Лес немного расстроен, что ты меня уводишь – смирился с этим, конечно, но не отказал себе в удовольствии тебя немного… проучить.  
Тристан скептически приподнял брови, осматривая деревья вокруг них. Мысль, что он находится в окружении существ – если можно так назвать растения – обиженных на него и способных мелко, но всё же напакостить, оказалась не самой вдохновляющей.  
\- Больше этого не повторится, - торопливо уточнил Нейл, на что Тристан только хмыкнул об интересном опыте знакомства в расстроенными деревьями.  
Оскорбиться на Лес за своеобразный юмор не получалось, да и слишком явно отдавало сумасшествием.  
В следующий раз Тристан удивился через несколько часов, узнав местность, по которой они шли:  
\- Но мы же уже почти возле дороги! Неужели ты всё это время жил так близко? – в таком случае это был бы самый жёсткий пример иронии, встречавшийся ему в жизни.  
\- Да нет, - рассмеялся Нейл, первым выходя из-за деревьев на широкую тропу, утоптанную людьми и их повозками. – Просто у Леса свои тропы, нас провели короткой дорогой. Ух ты, это же телега!  
Радость нерина, тут же подбежавшего к возу с запряжённым в него волом, была полна незамутнённого детского восторга. Он потрепал по холке животное, подтягиваясь на руках и заглядывая внутрь – внутри повозки были сложены декоративные металлические и деревянные изделия. Нейл с интересом разглядывал статуэтки и украшения, но руками их не трогал – понимал, что это чужое добро.  
\- Слезай, - хмыкнул подошедший Тристан. – Иначе вернувшийся хозяин примет тебя за разбойника-недотёпу.  
\- А недотёпу-то почему? – рассеяно отозвался Нейл, помахивая ногами.  
\- Потому что не берёшь ничего, хотя взгляд как у божеской благодати – вина, то есть, - страждущего, - раздался голос справа от них, и из кустов выбрался широколицый мужчина в крестьянской одежде и сандалиях.  
\- Ой, простите. Вы – хозяин? – Нейл очаровательно улыбнулся, всячески демонстрируя дружелюбие и собственную безвредность.  
\- Ага, он самый. А вы чегой-то пешком, да ещё и босиком тут бродите? Разбойникам попались, чель?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - вмешался в разговор Тристан, даже не соврав – он-то вполне себе жертва разбоя.  
\- Залазьте ко мне, подвезу до трактира, - щедро предложил крестьянин, первым поднимаясь на сиденье для возницы. – Меня Шон звать.   
И уже когда они уселись рядом и телега тронулась, спросил:   
\- Откуда вы такие взялись и куда?  
Прежде чем Тристан успел его остановить, Нейл чистосердечно признался:  
\- Ну, мы едем в столицу, потому что я колдун и…  
Герцог едва за голову не схватился – за несколько дней общения он привык к непрошибаемой искренности и честности нерина, и совсем не подумал, сколько всего тот может выболтать посторонним, если не предупредить.  
Шон был поражён не меньше Тристана, резко затормозив безразличного к происходящему вола и всем корпусом разворачиваясь к Нейлу. Тристан уже собрался было успокаивать крестьянина и убеждать, что всё хорошо, и никто не повесит его за то, что согласился подвезти колдуна. Но тот его удивил, с ужасом в голосе выдохнув не проклятье, а совсем другое.  
\- Парень, ты с ума сдвинулся, да? Тебе же опасно так легко расхаживать тут и рассказывать всем, кто ты! Я-то не сдам, а вот кто другой быстренько бы тебя на руки страже перевесил.  
\- Больше этого боятся не нужно, - вмешался в разговор Тристан. – Король издал новый указ, запрещающий чинить вред колдунам.  
\- Ну и слава Нериане, наконец-то всё по-человечески станет. А мы у себя в деревне думали – байки, не верили гонцам…  
\- У вас кого-то забрали, да? – тихо спросил Нейл, интуитивно уловивший подсознательную причину волнения их возницы.  
\- Брат мой младшой, - поскучневшим голосом отозвался Шон, - тёткин сын. В четырнадцать лет его другие нерины нашли, так он с ними и ушёл себе на погибель.  
Нейл сочувствующе положил руку на плечо мужчине, вливая в того немного своих сил и успокаивая. Крестьянин глубоко вздохнул, и поблагодарил его со слабой улыбкой:  
\- Ишь, не соврал – хотя кому охота так врать. Сто лет вашей магии не чувствовал. Так-то брат меня частенько успокаивал, когда я после очередного отказа моей Китты огорчался. Сейчас-то она мне жена, да… Я вообще в столицу на ярмарку еду – свой и плотников товар везу. Поехали, чтоль, втроём, веселее будет. Чай, не пешком пойдёте.  
Нейл вопросительно оглянулся на Тристана, и тот покачал головой:  
\- Простите, но нет – в трактире нас ждут друзья и лошади, на них мы доберёмся быстрее.  
Шон хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, покосившись на своего медлительного вола. Нейл всю дорогу не давал ему спокойно править повозкой, расспрашивая о жизни в деревне – крестьянина удивляло незнание юноши, но он с охотой отвечал на все вопросы.   
До трактира они добрались ещё через полтора часа, за которые Тристан и Нейл окончательно отсидели себе всё – оба не привыкли к жёстким сидениям простых повозок. Выгрузив их, Шон и сам слез с телеги, покопался в своих товарах, и гордо вручил Нейлу выкованное из металла дерево – судя по всему, дуб. Статуэтка была выполнена с любовью к деталям и с врождённым мастерством – Тристан ещё успел подумать, что Шон вернётся домой с деньгами и без остатков товара, пока поражённый Нейл восхищённо рассматривал переплетение темных веток, проработанные листики и резьбу на коре.  
\- Оно просто потрясающее… - наконец-то смог выдохнуть Нейл, поднимая на Шона благодарный взгляд.  
\- А, да не надо, - польщённый кузнец махнул рукой, - я ж знаю, любите вы такое вот – деревца, природа… Хай у тебя будет. На удачу.  
Шон забрался в повозку и, попрощавшись с ними обоими, снова тронулся в дорогу. Нейл какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, сосредоточенно нахмурившись.  
\- Что, наколдовал ему что-то? – с интересом хмыкнул Тристан.  
\- Да. Хай у него будет. На удачу, – Нейл немного смущённо улыбнулся, и перевёл взгляд на дверь трактира – его брови приподнялись, придавая лицу растерянное выражение.  
\- Не волнуйся. Такие таверны, конечно, не самое лучшее место для знакомства с миром, но надо же с чего-то начинать.  
В общем зале было практически пусто – это не городские наливайки, где было не протолкнуться от пьющих мужчин, особенно под вечер. На них покосились с ленивым любопытством: откуда взялись такие потрёпанные, в смешной одежонке; что в торбах лежит?   
Нейл недовольно передёрнул плечами, сводя лопатки. Чужое внимание напрягало, но Тристан не дал ему застыть столбом, беря под острый локоть и уводя его к угловому столу, занятому пятью одетыми в лёгкие доспехи мужчинами. Те, завидев герцога и колдуна, поднялись, кланяясь почти синхронно. Растерявшийся Нейл повторил их движение, тут же кидая на Тристана полный недоумения взгляд. Впрочем, солдаты были удивлены не меньше.  
Тристан усадил нерина за стол, познакомив его с солдатами. Нейл с опасливым интересом рассматривал зал и посетителей, внимательно слушая разговор: солдаты доложили, что делали в те дни, пока их командир блуждал по лесу («по большей части – пили», - честно признались они); Тристан, в свою очередь, сообщил про нападение – на обратной дороге придётся быть вдвойне внимательными.  
Нейл чувствовал себя неловко из-за пристальных взглядов своих новых спутников, поэтому поначалу старался не поднимать на них глаз, но когда самый молодой из его сопровождающих – Альгейн – спросил что-то о жизни в лесу, он с радостью ухватился за возможность поговорить.  
Он, конечно, не был мастером болтовни, да и отвык от неё за последние годы, но людей это, кажется, настраивало на нужный лад. Постепенно напряжение, повисшее над столом, спало, а потом служанка принесла миски с едой и каждому по кружке эля. Нейл осторожно понюхал напиток, смешно морща нос, пока остальные приподняли свои напитки в тосте, делая щедрый глоток.  
\- Из чего это?..  
\- Не бойся, не яд предлагаем, - хмыкнул Херин – командир их небольшого отряда.  
\- Это эль – слабый алкоголь. Не думаю, что тебе интересен процесс приготовления, но делают его из ячменя.  
\- Наставник иногда делал себе алкоголь, называл его грюйт – как-то дал попробовать, но мне не понравилось, хотя на травах...  
\- А сколько лет тебе было? – вмешался Альгейн  
\- Около девяти, кажется.  
\- Так ты просто мал был, - безапелляционно припечатал солдат. – Попробуй ещё раз. Тут на удивление неплохой эль.  
Нейл заглянул в полную кружку и осторожно отхлебнул тёмную жидкость – та оказалась чуть горьковатой, почему-то с фруктовым привкусом – но почему, если она на ячмене?  
\- Действительно… Неплохо, хотя и непривычно, - признал Нейл, делая второй глоток – более уверенный. Солдаты одобрительно зашумели, кто-то хлопнул улыбнувшегося Нейла по плечу.  
«Споят мне колдуна», - с неожиданным даже для себя неудовольствием подумал Тристан, глядя, как Альгейн провозглашает тост за возвращение Нейла в мир. Но не отставал от своих людей – благо, эль практически не ударял в голову, так что можно было расслабиться.  
Правда, чего никто не учёл, так это того, что абсолютно не привыкший к алкоголю Нейл опьянеет очень быстро. Феноменально быстро – он выпил только треть кружки, когда особенно активно жестикулируя, едва не рухнул со стула. Тристан поймал его за пояс в последний момент, и Нейл привалился к его плечу, расслабленно улыбаясь.  
\- Так, кому-то хватит. Парни, где его комната?  
Тристан практически на руках донёс нетвёрдо стоящего на ногах Нейла до выделенной ему спальни, осторожно укладывая на постель.  
\- Ну вот как ты умудрился так быстро напиться? Устал?  
– Тяжело. Много людей, от всех чем-то тянет… Я скоро привыкну, - невнятно пробормотал Нейл, сворачиваясь в клубок на постели и позволяя накрыть себя одеялом. После чего мгновенно уснул.  
Тристан только головой покачал, вернувшись обратно в общий зал.  
Утро для Нейла началось со сдавленного стона и попытки уползти поглубже под одеяло, чтобы солнечный свет не бил в глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, золотко! – с откровенной ехидицей пропел голос неподалёку, который сознание с трудом, но опознало как Тристана. – Пить хочешь?  
\- Даааа! – из-за одеяла и общего состояния возглас получился больше похожим на мычание, но Атт’вуд понял и помог сесть, заботливо протянув ему кружку с водой.  
\- Осторожно, холодная, - предупредил он, но Нейл жадно присосался к живительной влаге, не обратив внимания ни на слова Тристана, ни на температуру воды. Остатками он умылся, встряхивая головой как большой рыжий щенок.  
\- А что ты тут делаешь? - внезапно осознал он реальность.  
\- Жду, когда ты проснёшься – мы завтракаем и сразу в дорогу. Тебе, кстати, надо переодеться, вот, - Тристан сложил на кровать льняные штаны и рубаху, а на пол поставил ботинки. – Одежда, скорее всего, будет великовата, но ботинки вроде по размеру. Выбора в любом случае немного – только то, что нашлось у сыновей трактирщика.  
Потом понаблюдал за тем, как Нейл, абсолютно его не стесняясь, скидывает свою старую одежду и переодевается.  
\- Не делай так при посторонних – не поймут. Это считается неприличным.  
\- Переодевание?  
\- Да.  
\- Как у вас всё сложно, - фыркнул Нейл, - кстати, почему все так удивились, когда я тоже поклонился? Ну, вчера, при знакомстве?  
\- Потому, что кланяются только простые люди перед дворянами, а при встрече равных это не нужно. Солдаты поклонились нам, потому что я их герцог, а ты - нерин и будущий принц. Ты же кланяться никому не должен – даже как колдун, твои собратья никогда так не делали.  
\- Ещё раз повторюсь – как у вас всё сложно… Зачем разделять народ на… Как это называется?  
\- Сословия.  
\- Вот. Ты же вёл себя как равный с Шоном!  
\- Ну, так сложилась ситуация – если бы он знал, что перед ним герцог, он бы, скорее всего, чувствовал себя куда скованнее и тоже бы кланялся.  
\- Бррр, - Нейл помотал головой, широко открывая глаза, и направился к дверям – позавтракать хотелось.  
\- Вот вы никогда этого не понимали, - хмыкнул Тристан. – А люди обычно носятся с этим разделением.  
\- Да, ты говорил.  
В зале их уже ждали остальные солдаты, и Нейл улыбнулся на их пожелания доброго утра немного грустно – ему было жаль, что они не воспринимают его как равного. Основательно поев, они заплатили за постой и еду. Лошади ждали их в стойле – в том числе и одна запасная, специально для нерина.  
\- Нейл – Искра. Искра – Нейл, - шутливо представил их друг другу Альгейн, на что Нейл только серьёзно кивнул, погладив кобылу по серой, в яблоневых пятнах, морде.  
\- А почему Искра?  
\- Представления не имею – все вопросы к дворцовому конюху, - отозвался Тристан, вместе с остальными выводящий коней из стойл. - Ты уверен, что умеешь ездить верхом? Не упадёшь? Всё-таки лошадь – не олень.  
\- Ты катался на олене?! – Альгейн почти заорал от восторга, притихнув только после многозначительного покашливания Херина – у них же конспирация вроде как.  
Езда на лошади действительно несколько отличалась от оленьей, так что ему помогли разобраться с седлом и правильно сесть. А дальше уже всё шло нормально, и они спокойной рысью выехали сначала на тропу, а потом и на тракт.  
Тристан отправил одного из солдат вперёд, предупредить об их возвращении, и тот сорвался в галоп, подняв клубы пыли и быстро оторвавшись от них. Нейл пытался поддерживать разговор и смотреть по сторонам одновременно, поэтому довольно быстро его оставили в покое, позволяя любоваться открывшимися новыми видами. В основном это была просто степь, но изредка по бокам начинали расстилаться поля, к сожалению, пока что без урожая, теснились деревеньки с занимающимися своими делами людьми, вовсе не обращающими внимания на компанию всадников – не нападают, и хорошо.  
Всё вокруг совсем новое, незнакомое, завораживающее, и Нейл надолго выпал из течения времени, впитывая в себя впечатления. В себя его привёл хлопок по плечу – Тристан, увидев, что привлёк его внимание, широко улыбнулся.  
\- Боюсь, поток зрелищ придётся приостановить – скоро закат, пора искать место для привала.  
\- Мы будем ночевать в поле? – с радостью спросил Нейл, приподнимаясь на стременах.  
\- Ну да. Мы и так едем довольно быстро, почти половину пути преодолели, но за один день до столицы не доберёшься. А трактиров тут поблизости нет.  
Они свернули с большака в степь, удаляясь в сторону от дороги: оставаться без крыши над головой в чистом поле было не самой удачной идеей, если учесть потенциальную слежку – а вдруг соседи уже пронюхали, что герцог живее всех живых и едет домой с божественным помилованием? Но выбора у них не было, лошади и люди устали, им всем нужен был отдых.  
Самым бодрым выглядел Нейл, но все солдаты знали это приподнятое состояние: пока что он опьянён новизной происходящего, но скоро адреналин схлынет, и тело неожиданно поймёт, что, вообще-то, весь день скакало на лошади – тоже впервые в жизни.  
Нейл не знал, по каким критериям его спутники выбирали место для ночлега, но ему самому оно понравилось – впрочем, сейчас ему нравилось всё. Слезая с лошади он едва не упал, но успел уцепиться за луку седла – Искра оглянулась на него, вопросительно заржав, а Херин понимающе хмыкнул.  
\- Ох, как болит-то… Всё болит, - простонал Нейл, когда на него резко накатили ощущения отбитых о седло ягодиц, ноющих ног и спины. – После оленя так не было…  
\- Мало катался, значит, - безжалостно прокомментировал Тристан, что не помешало ему снять с кобылы Нейла походный спальник, развернуть и усадить его туда.  
Нейл благодарно вздохнул – с непривычки ноги дрожали и слушаться не хотели.   
\- Это потому что ты вертелся больно много – тело к посадке не привыкло, а ты ещё и успешно изображал ветреник, - включился в разговор ещё один солдат - Рендал.  
\- Чего я изображал?  
\- Ветреник – ну, штука такая на доме, для измерения скорости и направления ветра…  
\- Зачем?  
Пока Нейлу объясняли практическую необходимость данного приспособления, остальные разбили лагерь и разожгли костёр, приготовив купленного в трактире кролика. Насытившись, определили очерёдность караула, шикнув на Нейла, когда тот предложил свою помощь – напомнили, что ему нужно отдохнуть после дня пути куда больше, чем остальным. Нейл только вздохнул – Тристан нёс вахту наравне со своими солдатами, и ему было немного неудобно, что он будет спать всю ночь, пока другие его охраняют.  
Но поспорить ему не дали, так что Нейл выпил обезболивающее – знал, что без этого завтра станет хуже, а у них по плану ещё день езды и, возможно, встреча с королём. И опять уснул раньше, чем голова коснулась спальника.  
Разбудило его солнце и тихие разговоры рядом – он оказался самым большим засоней в компании. Нейл потянулся, просыпаясь окончательно, и резко сел, сплёвывая на траву горький стебелёк, каким-то образом оказавшийся у него во рту.  
Возмущённо замычал с высунутым языком – вкус у цветка оказался просто ужасный, и теперь дико хотелось прополоскать рот. Взрослые мужчины, бывалые солдаты и просто элитные воины Далларна дружно захохотали.  
\- Прости, Нейл, - покаялся Альгейн, протягивая ему флягу с водой. – Старая шутка про первую полевую ночёвку для новобранцев, а ты ещё и спал дольше всех… Мы не удержались.  
\- Я был против этой затеи, - Тристан, заметив взгляд Нейла на себе, тут же начал защищаться.  
\- Но и не помешал! – фыркнул Нейл, закручивая крышку и возвращая флягу хозяину. – Буду вам сниться ночами и стенать о невкусности… что это было, одуванчик?  
\- Главное, нас ими не корми в этих снах, - серьёзно попросил Альгейн.  
\- Зачем же ты ему идею-то подал?! – схватился за голову Рендал, пока Нейл нарочито задумчиво сощурился.  
Хотя он не злился и не обижался на солдат: понимал, что есть такие шуточки, которые проделывают только с теми, кого признают своими.  
Продолжая подшучивать друг над другом и перекидываться фразами, они позавтракали и направились в дальнейшую дорогу. На этот раз Нейл меньше глазел по сторонам и больше участвовал в разговоре – так время тоже текло незаметно.  
В какой-то момент лошади сами ускорились, и Херин объяснил, что это из-за того, что они чуют родное стойло.  
\- Сейчас увидишь столицу, - улыбнулся Тристан, щурясь на солнце: они прибыли за час до заката, куда быстрее, чем должны были.  
Искреннее воодушевление Нейла приподняло настроение всем ещё больше, хотя солдаты и без того были веселы – скоро все будут дома. Они поднялись на пригорок, и Нейл не смог отвести глаз от большого города, окружённого высокими крепостными стенами: он огромен даже издалека, и по форме больше всего напоминал овальную спираль с большим кругом в центре.   
Тристан уже успел рассказать про то, что город разделён на сектора, как улиточный панцирь: по краям бедные районы, но чем ближе к центру, тем зажиточнее люди. И в середине – королевский дворец.  
– Ну вот и добрались. Это – Сайлара.


	6. Chapter 6

У ворот Сайлары столпилась предсказуемая очередь – по крайней мере Тристан сразу предупредил Нейла о том, что с толпами людей он столкнётся сразу же. В столицу всегда рвался народ: мелкие торговцы с телегами товаров, путешественники всех мастей, от восторженных юношей до потрёпанных жизнью наёмников, подростки и целые семьи, ищущие заработка и тёплого местечка в жизни.  
\- Сейчас людей больше, чем обычно, - тихо сказал Тристан, подъезжая к Нейлу так близко, что они соприкоснулись коленями. – Все, кто может, стараются держаться поближе к столице, к самым обширным запасам пищи. Бедные районы наверняка переполнились, так что проедем их быстро.  
\- Сайлара же огромна, - недоуменно пробормотал Нейл, - неужели людям не хватает места?  
\- Беднякам и крестьянам – нет, - лаконично ответил Тристан, направляя лошадь к воротам.  
Их пропускали без возмущения – перекрывать дорогу воинам в мундирах личной королевской гвардии дураков не было. Особенно, когда стоящие на досмотре стражники вытянулись в струнку, нестройным хором рявкая приветствие «его свтлости млрду герцгу», - по крайней мере Нейл именно так это расслышал.  
Сам он практически отпустил поводья, позволяя кобылке самой выбирать путь. К счастью, Искра не собиралась теряться, послушно следуя за лошадьми солдат. Нейл же горящим от любопытства взглядом жадно рассматривал людей вокруг: как они держатся, во что одеты, о чем говорят, дожидаясь своей очереди. На них косились с ответным интересом – какая-то девица, заметив его взгляд, смущённо захихикала.  
Толпу у ворот они миновали быстро и Нейла это даже слегка расстроило, а потом он увидел широкую овальную площадь с приютившимися по бокам двух- и трёхэтажными зданиями. В основном с уже знакомыми тавернами, но были тут и торговые лавки с гербами гильдий – об этом Тристан ему успел рассказать в двух словах.  
Людей здесь было ещё больше: его оглушило огромное количество звуков, в Лесу никогда не было такого многообразия. Нейл до этого момента вообще не подозревал, что на небольшой территории можно создать столько шума.   
При этом гомон вокруг был правильным, точнее определения он подобрать не смог, и не превращался в жуткую какофонию. Наоборот. Прекрасная мелодия человеческого существования. Непривычная, так что Нейл снова не мог усидеть на месте, пытаясь увидеть и понять источник каждого звука, но завораживающая.  
Спутники его не ждали, хотя и следили, чтобы он не отстал и не потерялся, а Искра шагала за ними, увозя Нейла дальше в переплетение улиц. Теперь, изнутри, город больше не казался ему улиткой с неравномерно закрученной раковиной, скорее - тугим переплетением стеблей, внутри которых он плутал, как небольшой жучок.   
Глаза разбегались, пока он вертел головой, пытаясь охватить взглядом сразу всю дорогу, с домами, улицами и людьми, небрежно снующими почти под копытами их лошадей. Какие-то чумазые дети с заливистым смехом проскочили едва ли не под брюхом Искры, и он нервно дёрнулся, опасаясь, что заденет их, но обошлось.  
Людей оказалось действительно много, больше, чем Нейл представлял, и все разные и неуловимо похожие из-за неброской одежды и обеспокоенных лиц. В нос били резкие запахи, по большей части незнакомые, так что обоняние ему быстро отказало, всячески намекая, что столько всего за один раз оно воспринять не способно.   
Чем дальше в город они уходили, тем богаче становились улицы и дома, а людей, наоборот, становилось всё меньше. Узкие двухэтажные строения, жавшиеся друг к другу, постепенно сменялись более богатыми и не такими однообразными зданиями – ближе к центру жили люди, способные позволить себе изыски архитектуры. В новом квартале почти у всех домов были ажурные балкончики, на многих цвели растения, оплетая кованые решётки.  
\- Такие балконы – последнее слово в архитектуре. Мы в квартале Торговцев – ну, тех из них, кто добился значительного богатства. Они никак не перестанут рваться в дворяне, пытаясь продемонстрировать тонкий вкус, и идти в ногу со временем, поэтому тут всегда зорко следят за нововведениями, - пояснил Тристан, заметив его интерес. – «Настоящие» аристократы относятся к ним свысока, потому что наоборот – жуткие консерваторы, и следуют традициям так, что это иногда выглядит сумасшествием.  
\- А мне нравятся балконы, - бесхитростно сообщил Нейл, рассматривая лозы винограда, расползшиеся почти по всей стене дома. – А это что?  
Он кивнул на металлический столб, вершина которого напоминала ему наполовину раскрывшиеся бутоны подснежников, только в середине был странный белый шар. Заметил Нейл их ещё на входе в город, но сначала люди интересовали его куда больше, а в этом квартале почти никого не было – мимо них прошли три девушки в пышных юбках, кокетливо поглядывая на всю компанию разом, да стражники, одетые в белую с алым форму, и всё.   
\- Уличный фонарь – чтобы ночью было светло, и можно было спокойнее ходить по городу. Электричество – тоже одно из технических нововведений.  
\- Приручённая молния, можно сказать, - вставил Рендал под согласное хмыканье остальных.  
\- Звучит опасно, - Нейл представил себе молнию, бьющуюся в этой белой круглой клетке. – И нечестно по отношению к молниям.  
\- Ну это же не словленная молния в прямом смысле, - пожал плечами Тристан. – Никто не стоит в поле с молниеловом, там своя схема выработки – Далларн лучше объяснит. Зато теперь люди не зависят от солнечного света так сильно, как раньше.  
Нейл невнятно глубокомысленно замычал, хотя практически ничего не понял из объяснения, кроме того, что король разбирается в новых технологиях детальнее и с вопросами придётся подождать личной встречи.  
Они перешли на рысь и быстро добрались до следующего витка «улиточного панциря». Этот квартал утопал в роскошных садах, и Нейл не мог разглядеть домов из-за них и высоких заборов. К счастью для своего любопытства, они интересовали его не так уж сильно. По сравнению с улицами, где жил простой народ, эта территория выглядела очень уединённо – особняки находились в сотнях метров друг от друга, а у каждых ворот стояла охрана.  
Нейл повёл плечами и слегка ссутулился. Внимательные, изучающие взгляды стражников его смущали, и что-то подсказывало ему, что без сопровождения сюда лучше не ходить. Поди докажи этим двухметровым громилам с алебардами, что ты колдун и мирный путешественник, а не разбойник.  
\- Это же квартал аристократов, я правильно понимаю? Как-то тут недружелюбно, хотя и зелено, - прошептал Нейл, легонько дёргая поводья, чтобы Искорка пошла вплотную с конём Тристана.  
\- Свыкайся с этой мыслью – они почти все такие. Нормальных людей в этом классе практически нет, - насмешливо выдохнул Атт’вуд, успокаивающе погладив его по спине.  
\- Ты же сам аристократ, - Нейл улыбнулся, довольно щурясь.  
\- У меня мама из служанок, забыл? К тому же я сказал «практически». В любом случае, тут все стараются держать друг друга на расстоянии, и подставят за милую душу, так что ты осторожнее с новыми знакомыми. Я так понял, ты почувствуешь подвох, но всё равно – они те ещё змеи, и это относится не только к женщинам, к сожалению.  
\- Не будьте женоненавистником, герцог, - засмеялся Херин, который на правах старого друга и сослуживца мог позволить себе такие выражения, не оглядываясь на субординацию и правила приличия.  
\- Мужчине не пристало плести интриги, как пауку, - проворчал Тристан. – Тем более исключительно во благо себе!  
Солдаты философски вздохнули – им это тоже было не совсем понятно, но осуждать дворян обычно себе дороже.  
Копыта лошадей слаженным хором отбивали стаккато по мостовой, пока Нейл, едва ли не лёжа на гриве коня, скучающим взглядом смотрел по сторонам. Людей тут не было, если не считать стражу, а рассматривать постепенно редеющие сады и выступающие из-за них всё более богатые и вычурные дома не хотелось.  
Он внезапно обнаружил, что устал и вскинул голову только когда Тристан осторожно коснулся его плеча, кивая вперёд. Туда Нейл не смотрел, так что изумлённо распахнул глаза, только теперь обратив внимание на огромные золотые ворота, которые охранялись гвардейцами короля. Эти держали в руках не алебарды, а копья.  
Герцога и товарищей те узнали сразу и сноровисто распахнули створки, умудрившись при этом выпрямить спины ещё сильнее, чем было, и отдать честь. От ворот шла вымощенная серым камнем дорога прямо к огромному светлому зданию с большими окнами, на первых двух этажах – витражными. По территории замка сновали слуги, но их компания направилась сначала к конюшням. Конюх, рассыпаясь в поклонах, взял у них поводья, и когда Нейл задержался, чтобы погладить на прощание Искру по носу, осторожно дёрнул его за рукав рубахи.  
\- Господин, то вы часом не тот нерин, которого все ищут? – глаза слуги светились опасливым любопытством и надеждой.  
\- А по мне так заметно? – опешил Нейл от того, что его так быстро рассекретили, да ещё и зачем-то назвали «господином».  
\- Ну, я понадеялся, - пожал плечами конюх и, оглядываясь на терпеливо ожидающего Тристана, понизил голос. – Господин, вы уж поправьте это дело с урожаями. Куча народу по деревням живёт, что там тех запасов.  
\- Я постараюсь, - враз смутившийся Нейл опустил глаза на копыта коней и, кивнув слуге на прощание, почти бегом направился к Тристану, и его тут же приобняли за плечи.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Они в меня верят, люди – они надеются, а если я подведу? – он зябко поёжился, вспоминая, что его-то роль нехитрая – быть женихом, вот только всё равно резко стало неуютно.  
Только оказавшись среди людей и в полной мере осознав, за сколько же жизней он теперь в ответе, Нейл начал нервничать по-настоящему. Стать счастливым – самый странный и тяжёлый подвиг. А вдруг ему не удастся?  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Нейл. На твоей стороне и боги, и народ, и всё будет так, как ты захочешь. Просто расслабься.  
Не очень-то успокоенный, Нейл кивнул. Они попрощались с солдатами и вдвоём направились во дворец, где их буквально на входе словил очередной слуга, пожилой статный мужчина с прилизанными седыми волосами и серыми глазами. Появился он настолько тихо и неожиданно, что Нейл вздрогнул: он был уверен, что его не так-то легко застать врасплох, но к профессиональной незаметности дворцовых слуг ему только предстояло привыкнуть.  
\- Доброго Вам вечера, Ваша светлость, и Вам, юноша, - он поклонился Тристану и тепло улыбнулся Нейлу. – Его Величество приказал провести вас в покои: там ждёт ванна и парадная одежда.  
\- Зачем ему сразу парадная?  
\- Его Величество устроил высокочтимому нерину официальный приём, - снова поклонился слуга.  
Тристан тихо выругался и скривился.  
\- Нейл, иди с Соаном – он поможет тебе приготовиться. Я приведу себя в порядок и навещу тебя: нас ждёт встреча с цветом и блеском общества.  
\- Ваши покои совсем рядом, милорд, - возразил Соан, проводя их дальше по коридору. – Её Высочество предположила, что гостю понравится спальня, выходящая окнами в сад.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Тристан, снова укладывая руку на плечо Нейла. Тот улыбнулся, потеревшись щекой о тыльную сторону ладони в немой благодарности за поддержку.   
Спальные покои находились на третьем этаже – они быстрым шагом прошли в правое крыло, и Соан остановился у одной из дверей, с очередным поклоном открывая её.  
\- Это твоя спальня, Нейл, - пояснил Тристан, сам подходя к соседней по диагонали. – Купайся, я скоро зайду, пойдём в зал.   
Нейл удручённо кивнул, заходя в комнату, и ошарашенно застыл, разглядывая богатую обстановку: укрытые гобеленами стены, огромный диван с пуфами, книжный шкаф и стоящий возле окна дубовый стол.  
\- А… А спать на этом? – он робко кивнул на диван.  
\- Ну что Вы, - Соан был слишком вышколенным слугой, чтобы показать удивление. – Ваша спальня слева. А справа – ванная комната. Позволите Вам помочь?  
\- Да, конечно, прошу Вас, - растеряно прошептал Нейл, на деревянных ногах следуя за Соаном – окружающая ранее невиданная роскошь выбила его из колеи, и теперь ему страшно было представить, каково будет оказаться среди аристократов.  
Большую часть просторной ванной занимал бассейн, выложенный мозаичной плиткой. Нейл попытался понять, что за узор там изображён, но быстро бросил это – кажется, ничего конкретного. Вместо этого он стянул через голову рубаху и скинул штаны, опускаясь в горячую воду. Соан открыл один из целой батареи кранов и бассейн наполнила пена, заставившая Нейла чихнуть от неожиданности.  
\- Невкусно, - отплевавшись, заявил он, отбирая у слуги мочалку – тот отдал её без возражений и неслышно вышел за дверь, так и не выказав удивления тем, что согласившийся на помощь гость в итоге начал мыться сам.  
\- А можно мне чем-то вытереться? – крикнул Нейл, выбираясь из бассейна и зябко передёргивая плечами – после горячей воды ему стало казалось, что в ванной прохладно.  
Соан тут же появился в комнате и провёл его в угол, к странному приспособлению, похожему на несколько расположенных на разной высоте металлических треугольников без основы, соединённых между собой узкими трубками. Он дёрнул незаметный рычажок, и Нейла обдало тёплым воздухом, так что тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и едва не поскользнулся.  
\- Это сушилка, господин, просто постойте тут пару минут, - терпеливо объяснил Соан, пока Нейл с выражением священного ужаса на лице щупал трубки и даже попытался заглянуть внутрь конструкции поближе, но получил сжатым потоком воздуха в глаз и отшатнулся, дёрнув головой и быстро моргая.  
\- Осторожнее, господин, - невозмутимо сказал Соан, ненавязчиво разворачивая его так, чтобы удобнее просушить волосы.  
\- Не называй меня «господином», пожалуйста, - со вздохом попросил Нейл, понимая, что говорить ему это теперь придётся часто.  
\- Как пожелаете, лаэд, - старик был прислугой много лет, и поколебать его спокойствие было невозможно, так что он просто перешёл с одной формы вежливого обращения на другую.  
Высохнув, Нейл направился в спальню, следуя за Соаном. Глубоко вздохнул, рассматривая кровать с балдахином, на которой поместились бы пять Нейлов одновременно; прикроватный комод – тумбочкой сию конструкцию было не назвать; шкаф, кажется, ведущий в четвертую комнату. Он бы не удивился, окажись это действительно так.  
На кровати аккуратно лежали несколько костюмов, и Нейл подошёл к ним, мучительно разглядывая разноцветные комбинации: для человека, всю жизнь проходившего в кожаных штанах и жилетке, тут было слишком много всего.  
\- Что, муки выбора? – бодро поинтересовался Тристан, бесшумно заходя в комнату: дверь была нараспашку, а звук шагов приглушали пушистые ковры.  
\- Есть такое, - честно признался Нейл, стоя спиной и не видя, каким взглядом окинули его голую фигуру.  
Тристан прикрыл глаза, пряча вспыхнувший нездоровый огонёк – всё-таки Нейл фактически уже принадлежал его брату или сестре – и глубоко вздохнул, приводя чувства и мысли в порядок. В очередной раз напомнил себе, что нельзя позволять себе даже задумываться о том, почему Нейл вызывает у него такую реакцию, иначе проблем потом не оберёшься.  
\- Давай помогу, - отпустив слугу взмахом руки, Тристан подошёл к кровати и невидящим взглядом уставился на разложенную одежду.  
Когда всё-таки смог сфокусироваться, взял в руки жилет темно-зелёного, бутылочного цвета, и приложил к Нейлу, критически прищурившись. Он кивнул, и Нейл с готовностью потянулся к остальным частям костюма. С брюками он, к счастью Тристана и его нервов, справился сам, заправив в них белую рубашку, а вот с шейным платком пришлось помогать. Тристан свернул сливочного цвета ткань по диагонали, скрестив сзади концы, и перекинул их вперёд, завязывая под подбородком – когда он случайно коснулся пальцами шеи Нейла, того пробрала заметная дрожь.  
Смущённый своей реакцией и чужим взглядом, он запутался в пуговицах жилета, и Тристан застегнул их сам. Под плотной тканью всё равно чувствовалось тепло кожи Нейла, так что герцог намеренно не поднимал на него взгляд, одёргивая полы одежды и помогая надеть чёрный фрак.  
Последними пошли чёрные лакированные ботинки – Нейл сначала попытался уйти без них, явно не понимая, зачем это ему нужна обувь до середины голени в помещении.  
Зал, куда король согнал – слова лучше не подберёшь – столичных дворян, находился всего на этаж ниже, но ещё на половине пути Нейл снова начал нервничать и пытаться стянуть с шеи платок или хотя бы ослабить его.  
\- Зачем таскать на себе столько всего? – жалобно простонал он, переступая с ноги на ногу и дёргая рукава – ему было душно в нескольких слоях одежды, назначения которой он не понимал. – Мне неуютно и снова страшно. Что я им всем скажу?!  
\- Ну… Правила такие, особенности этикета, – Тристан сам впервые задумался над этим вопросом. – И не волнуйся, просто будь нейтральным. Я постараюсь всегда быть рядом, хорошо? На тебя будут смотреть, скорее всего расспрашивать, но я не думаю, что особо настырно.  
Высокие двери бального зала были распахнуты настежь, и стоящий возле них церемониймейстер, завидев герцога и нерина, приосанился, громким, хорошо поставленным голосом объявляя об их прибытии всем присутствующим.  
Нейл слегка побледнел и автоматически шагнул за спину Тристану, когда на них оглянулось около сотни богато разодетых людей, а высокий светловолосый мужчина с улыбкой поспешил к ним. То есть это нерин чувствовал, а Атт’вуд, благодаря выработанной внимательности, видел, что он спешил, хотя походка короля была властной и спокойной, как и требовало его положение.  
Как и его рукопожатие – если бы Нейла не встряхнуло чужой нервозностью и напряжением, он бы не догадался, что не он один волнуется так, что в животе сводит. Почему-то от этого стало легче.  
\- Добрый вечер, Ваше Величество, - тихо произнёс он, глядя в серые глаза Далларна.  
\- Добрый вечер, Нейл, - улыбка Аттелстана стала ещё шире. – Не надо титулов – опустим церемонии, хорошо?  
Нейл прикрыл глаза, переживая захлестнувшее его жадное, липнущее к коже любопытство окружающих, которые прекрасно слышали весь обмен приветствиями. Кивнул, переводя взгляд на незаметно оказавшуюся рядом с ними стройную невысокую девушку, такую же светловолосую и сероглазую, как её брат. Он сразу понял, что это Эдона: Тристан с глубокой любовью рассказывал о ней, пусть и уделял больше внимание характеру, а не внешности.  
\- Счастлив познакомиться, миледи, - ей Нейл всё-таки слегка поклонился, улыбаясь – вот кто в зале был абсолютно безмятежен и доволен ситуацией, так это Эдона, и находиться рядом с ней было приятно.  
\- Осмелюсь поспорить, что все здесь собравшиеся счастливы куда больше! - принцесса улыбнулась ему в ответ, и возле её глаз проявились еле заметные мимические морщинки – такие появляются только от частого искреннего смеха.  
\- Боюсь, вы победите меня количеством… - скорбно ответил Нейл, вызвав всеобщий смех своей шуткой.  
Ему стало интересно, стали бы смеяться аристократы, если бы знали, что он прекрасно чувствует фальшь в их эмоциях – большей половине зала было глубоко всё равно, что он говорит, хотя смотрели на него все с одинаковым интересом. Нейл никак не мог понять, как у них это выходит.  
Далларн многословно представил его всем собравшимся разом, пространно рассказывая, как Их Величество и всё королевство вместе с ним счастливо, что нерин не отвернулся от своей родины – в общем, выполнял свой долг, откровенно при этом скучая. Эдона в это время подошла к Нейлу, ласково взяв его за руку, и шепнула на ухо:  
\- Посмотри на эти надутые от собственной важности лица, колдун, и просто игнорируй всех – нервы здоровее будут, и голова не разболится.  
\- А она уже – я чувствую всё их отношение ко мне, - так же шёпотом сообщил Нейл, на этот раз сдерживая желание спрятаться за Тристана – так ему было уютнее всего и казалось, что из-за этих широких плеч его не достанут никакие чужие эмоции и взгляды.  
\- Ты всегда и всё чувствуешь? – с непонятной Нейлу торопливостью уточнил Атт`вуд, но не отстранился, когда тот прижался к нему плечом.  
\- Ну да… Понимаю, правда, не всегда – мне половина эмоций в этом зале незнакома. От этого тоже болит голова, - хмуро признал Нейл.  
\- Тебе нужно поесть или выпить, - убеждённо заявила Эдона, кивая на расставленные вдоль стен столы, накрытые вышитыми скатертями. – После парочки разговоров с господами аристократами с непривычки кусок в горло не полезет.  
\- Запугиваешь мне шурина? – весело поинтересовался освободившийся Далларн, беря Нейла под руку и утаскивая за собой к ближайшему столу.  
\- Почему же сразу шурина? Может, невестку? - парировала Эдона, приподнимая брови, и вместе с братом внимательно покосилась на Нейла, отслеживая его реакцию.  
Тот пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд, рассеянным движением подхватывая с позолоченного блюда небольшой тонкий квадратик теста, нанизанный на фигурную шпажку и аккуратно завёрнутый вокруг начинки. Вкуса он практически не почувствовал, но, кажется, внутри была спрятана рыба.  
\- Мы поговорим об этом потом, - правильно понял заминку Далларн. – А пока тебе стоит познакомиться с влиятельными родами. Ничего им не обещай, не предлагай и не соглашайся принять что-либо в дар. И проведи на приёме хотя бы час или минут сорок. Потом тебя выведет Тристан, если устанешь.  
Нейл кивнул, широко распахнутыми глазами разглядывая решительное и сосредоточенное лицо короля. Он был ошарашен смутным планом действий, потоком безапелляционных советов и взглядами в спину, чьи обладатели тщательно делали вид, что разговаривают друг с другом.  
\- Отлично! – Далларн широко улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему бокалом с вином. – Тристан, нам нужно поговорить.  
Нейл огорчённо проводил взглядом ушедшего Атт’вуда и с видом потерянного ребёнка повернулся к Эдоне. Та виновато улыбнулась:  
\- Прости, я не могу водить тебя по залу за руку. Ты должен переговорить с ними сам. Советую начать с виконта Мерсара – вон тот длинный и худой мужчина с висящими усами. Он, несмотря на не самое высокое происхождение, имеет вес при дворе и довольно неплохой человек сам по себе. Редкое сочетание.  
Движения ног скрадывались пышным платьем, так что создавалось впечатление, что Эдона не ступает по начищенному до блеска полу, а плывёт по спокойной глади воды. Нейл невольно залюбовался. Она заметила его взгляд и мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Виконт Мерсар, позвольте представить Вам Нейла.  
\- Я польщён, Ваше Высочество, - серьёзно ответил Мерсар, поцеловал перстень Эдоны и пожал протянутую руку Нейла, на мгновение неожиданно крепко обхватив его ладонь хрупкими с виду пальцами.  
Нейл так и не понял, чем именно виконт так польщён, но осмелился предположить, что это важно – кому первому Эдона его представила. Всё же он будущий член семьи, верно?  
Улыбнувшись и вежливо наклонив голову, она прошуршала длинной юбкой по полу и слилась с другими ярко одетыми девушками. Через минуту Нейл уже не столько видел её золотую косу, сколько чувствовал солнечное тепло, которым Эдона окутывала всех, кто оказывался рядом с ней.  
\- Как Вам Сайлара, лаэд Нейл? – небрежно поинтересовался Мерсар, подавая ему бокал, наполненный светлым, искрящимся в свете ламп вином.  
\- Шумно, - после небольшой паузы ответил Нейл и, осторожно пригубив кисловатый напиток, добавил, - но очень красиво. Я никогда не видел больших городов.  
\- Я влюбился в столицу в тот же миг, когда впервые увидел её с холма. Приехал ещё юношей из провинции, где в фамильном поместье жила моя мать. Но иногда я скучаю по полям севера – сейчас удручающе мёртвым.  
\- Так почему Вы всё ещё здесь, а не на родных полях, виконт?  
\- Прошу Вас, лаэд Нейл, называйте меня Векелин. Вы же сами должны понимать – долг. Но я возвращаюсь туда, чаще всего поздней весной и летом. После следующей весны приглашаю Вас к себе в гости.  
\- Я подумаю над Вашим предложением, - осторожно ответил Нейл, крепче обхватывая чашу бокала.  
Он внезапно обратил внимание, что сжимает её в кулаке, тогда как Мерсар аккуратно держит его за ножку, и, спохватившись, быстро переставил пальцы.  
\- Только не смотрите на меня так испуганно. Я не Ингрид, соблазнять Вас не собираюсь.  
Нейл всё-таки покраснел, спрятав пылающее лицо за бокалом и сделал щедрый глоток. Горло обожгло, и он едва не закашлялся, с трудом удержавшись. Мерсар всю пантомиму вежливо смотрел в сторону, поверх его головы. И благодаря этому первым заметил приближающуюся к ним фигуристую женщину в корсете, который еле удерживал в рамках приличия её пышную грудь, открытую почти полностью – по новой моде.  
\- О, а вот и та, кто могла бы попробовать, - сквозь зубы процедил Векелин, при этом вежливо улыбаясь женщине. – лаэд, имею удовольствие представить Вам лаэду Ингрид – одну из прекраснейших дам Сайлары.  
\- То есть, за стенами столицы Вы находили и лучше? – кокетливо спросила она и перевела приветственный взгляд на Нейла. – Очень приятно познакомиться с Вами, лаэд Нейл.  
\- Я впечатлён, лаэда, - он ответил с секундной заминкой, еле ощутимо касаясь её пальцев губами, на которых остался привкус фруктов.  
Он не был уверен, что обязан это делать, но решил, что лучше быть излишне любезным, чем оскорбить ненароком. Заодно смягчил свой ответ, кажется, не попадающий в тон.  
Как нерин, соврать Ингрид он не смог бы, так что пришлось быстро выкручиваться. Нейл ведь действительно был впечатлён мастерским сочетанием очаровательной улыбки и хищного интереса. Сам он такой испытывал только в детстве, когда охотился за бабочками.  
\- Куда больше тут все впечатлены Вами, лаэд Нейл. Вы же спасёте нас от голодной смерти?  
\- Я сделаю, что смогу.  
\- Восхитительно! Пойдёмте, лаэд Нейл, я представлю Вам блеск нашего скромного общества. Вы же не против, если я украду нашего гостя, лаэд Векелин?  
Мерсар моргнул и хмыкнул - оценил возвращённую шпильку.  
Ингрид подхватила Нейла под локоть и потащила его к группе аристократов, всё это время косившихся на них издалека, а потом и по широкому кругу через весь зал.  
Нейл попытался запомнить всех, кого ему представили, но быстро запутался во всех этих баронетах, графах и их длинных фамилиях. Девушки пахли лживыми цветами и притягивали взгляд неискушённого нерина глубокими декольте; мужчины смеялись и расспрашивали его о жизни в Лесу. Нейл рассеяно улыбался, щурился из-за яркого света, стараясь контролировать речь – и всё равно забавлял окружающих оговорками. Он пил вино, которое ему постоянно подавали со столов, и ни на секунду не расслаблялся до конца.  
Сами дворяне ему не давали – от них так и тянуло разными эмоциями, зачастую не самыми тёплыми.  
Нейл каким-то незаметным для себя образом умудрился со всеми на приёме перекинуться хотя бы парой слов, покивать в ответ на приветствия, которые ближе к концу уже просто не слышал, ориентируясь по общему настрою собеседника и движению губ. От постоянной вежливой улыбки болели щеки, в глазах рябило от цветного калейдоскопа и выпитого вина.  
Нейл в итоге забился в угол, вцепившись в какой-то сложный бутерброд и выставив его перед собой, как щит. Его на какое-то время оставили в покое, и он пытался прийти в себя.  
\- Устали? – Ингрид снова нашла его и нейтрально встала в паре шагов, не пытаясь влезть в личное пространство.  
Нейл пожал плечами – а кто бы не устал? Он уже давно потерял счёт времени и не знал, прошло ли уже сорок минут, или целая вечность; голова раскалывалась и ломило в висках.  
\- На таких приёмах очень удобно, когда есть кто-то рядом, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя. Да и вообще поддержка Вам, как новенькому в водах нашего высшего света не помешала бы, поверьте… И не только на приёмах. Мне так жаль Вас, вытянутого из родного дома нашими человеческими проблемами. Знаете, что Вам нужно, лаэд Нейл? Товарищ. Кто-то вашего возраста и достаточно благородного положения. Хотите, я познакомлю Вас со своим младшим сыном? - Ингрид заглянула ему в глаза из-под подрагивающих ресниц.  
Нейла почему-то больше удивило то, что она выглядит почти его ровесницей, несмотря на наличие детей, а не её предложение.  
Он едва не согласился, просто замороченный всем и происходящим и её лицом. Но от неё продолжало тянуть чем-то странным, неприятным – нерину неоткуда было знать, как выглядит расчётливость.  
Зато сыт ею он уже был по горло.  
Неожиданно его обняли одной рукой за плечи, притягивая к себе вроде бы в дружеском объятии, но Нейл наконец-то почувствовал себя защищённо.  
\- Лаэда, Нейл благодарен Вам за предложение, но Его Величество сам позаботится о потребностях своего гостя.  
Откуда появился Тристан и сколько он стоял рядом, Нейл не знал – он так вымотался, что просто не почувствовал его. Атт’вуд говорил вежливо, но Нейл чувствовал исходящее от него раздражение.  
\- А теперь, если Вы не против, я заберу его у Вас, - не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Тристан.  
Они тихо прошли вдоль стены и вышли в одну из боковых дверей в коридор. Нейл глубоко и шумно втянул воздух, упираясь спиной о прохладную стену и потёр лицо ладонями.  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты там почти два часа пробыл… - Тристан обеспокоено шагнул к нему, но раскачанный чужими незнакомыми чувствами Нейл отмахнулся с неожиданной злостью.  
\- Я – отлично! А ты обещал рядом быть, а вместо этого!..  
\- Я обещал и сделал, просто ты болтал с другими – успешно, кстати, молодец – и меня не замечал, - негромко, успокаивающе произнёс Тристан, протягивая руки.  
Нейл секунду цепко рассматривал его, а потом всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в крепкое плечо Атт’вуда, жмуря сухие глаза.  
\- Не понимаю, что со мной… То есть нет, понимаю, это перенасыщение, но…  
\- Тш-ш-ш, всё хорошо… Ты отлично держался. Пойдём, тебе нужен как минимум холодный душ, а там посмотрим. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Спать. И чаю.  
Тристан, перестал гладить Нейла по спине и подхватил на руки. Тот не сопротивлялся, уткнувшим лицом в мягкие тяжёлые волосы – у него самого шевелюра была более жёсткая. Пока Тристан нёс его до комнаты Нейл едва не уснул, расслабившись в тёплых объятиях. Он не открыл глаза даже когда его аккуратно раздевали и растирали холодные руки. Окончательно проснулся только в прохладной воде и с блаженным стоном сполз пониже.  
\- А ты не хочешь купаться?  
Тристан посмотрел на усталого и довольного Нейла, на его обнажённое тело с подрагивающими от уходящего напряжения мышцами, сглотнул и покачал головой.  
Через пару минут Нейла пришлось вытаскивать из воды, пока тот, съезжая всё ниже, не захлебнулся. Атт’вуд вытер его большим полотенцем так, что Нейл едва не замурлыкал от мягких поглаживаний, укутал по грудь.  
Чай ждал их на журнальном столике вместе с блюдцем печенья. Нейл с ногами забрался в кресло, принимая из рук Тристана чашку. Непривычный вкус заставил его ненадолго взбодриться:  
\- Ой, это сахар? Мне Наставник рассказывал… Потрясающе.  
\- Печенье возьми, ведь тоже не пробовал.  
Нейл согласно захрустел посыпанной шоколадной крошкой выпечкой.  
Холодная вода и горячий сладкий чай окончательно его разморили, и он уснул в кресле, трогательно посапывая. Тристан ловко словил едва не выпавшую чашку из ослабших рук, перенёс Нейла в кровать и накрыл одеялом. Он что-то невнятно пробормотал сквозь дрёму, сворачиваясь в клубочек.  
Прежде чем уйти, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Тристан позволил себе легко провести ладонью по огненным прядям.


	7. Chapter 7

Он бежал по неровной, ухабистой лесной тропе, как по ровному полу – не спотыкаясь и не тормозя, только мелкая листва и веточки летели из-под ног.  
Убегай он от пеших врагов, они бы никогда его не догнали, обычным людям не сравниться с такой скоростью. Но где-то там, за его спиной, ехали вооружённые наездники с охотничьими псами, натасканными находить таких, как он, где угодно.  
Колдунов.  
А он слишком устал и больше не мог прятаться и отвлекать внимание погни – сил хватало только на то, чтобы бежать, не падая, и не уронить свою бесценную ношу. Он крепче прижал её к груди и ускорился ещё сильнее, используя последние ресурсы организма. Дыхание становилось всё более загнанным и хрипящим.  
Нужно было успеть, совсем чуть-чуть, через поляны и дальше, с тропы под деревья, любезно приподнявшие ветки над его головой. Он так торопился, что едва не проскочил мимо нужного места, и только чутье, отозвавшееся на собрата, заставило его резко затормозить и с усталым стоном осесть на землю.  
\- Ириас, не рассиживай, я спрячу вас от погони, - ему навстречу кинулся пожилой уже, но неизменно энергичный нерин.  
\- Арейд… Наставник, послушайте… - он еле ворочал языком, из последний сил удерживая себя в сознании. - Спрячьте его, заберите, воспитайте – я не смог защитить Тори, я подвёл их…  
Он глухо всхлипнул, вспомнив о жене – она даже не была колдуньей, самой обычной крестьянкой, а эти чудовища убили её, как остальных.   
Арейд попытался обнять его за плечи и поднять на ноги, но он не дался, отшатнувшись.  
\- Успокойся, я спрячу вас обоих, никто не найдёт, послушай же, Ириас, - мягко уговаривал Арейд.  
\- Не получив добычи они будут тут рыскать, вынюхивать… Не хочу подвергать ни одного из вас постоянной опасности. Вверяю вам своего сына, Наставник.  
Он вымученно улыбнулся, и ослабил хватку на своей ноше – усыплённый магией четырёхлетний ребёнок даже не пошевелился, только беспокойно вздохнул.  
Погладив сына по щеке и прикоснувшись сухими потрескавшимися губами ко лбу ребёнка, он передал его на руки Арейду. Размял плечи, глубоко вздохнул и решительно сказал:  
\- Побежал я. Удачи тебе, Наставник.  
\- Удачи, - эхом откликнулся Арейд, укачивая забеспокоившегося в чужих руках ребёнка.  
Он кивнул и сорвался с места – но не побежал дальше, а наоборот повернул обратно, к преследователям. Теперь, когда его сын был в безопасности, задача поменялась – нужно было отвлечь охотников Далларна на себя. Что было несложно – опьянённые погоней и жаждой крови люди и псы, увидев его, спокойно ждущего их на тропинке, окончательно озверели.  
Их не волновало, почему так долго петлявшая добыча теперь сидела скрестив ноги с умиротворённым видом. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда рычащие, роняющие с губ пену волкодавы окружили его, ожидая приказа всадников.  
И он не преминул последовать – раззадоренным охотником уже было плевать на приказ по возможности привозить неринов в столицу живыми – на демонстративную казнь.  
\- Взять колдуна!..  
***  
Нейл с криком подскочил на кровати, запутываясь в одеяле – тело ныло от фантомной усталости после дикой пробежки по Лесу. Горло, руки и туловище ныли после клыков псов, которые никогда не рвали его кожу.  
Он глухо всхлипнул, падая лицом в мокрую от слез подушку и накрылся одеялом с головой, чтобы приглушить громкие рыдания.  
Он не помнил отца.   
И увидеть его в последний час жизни, почувствовать, как он умирал…  
Нейл тихонько взвыл, судорожно стягивая с себя рубашку – она его душила. Заставил себя встать, утирая мокрые щеки. Он почти ничего не видел перед собой от слез, но добрался до двери в ванную, споткнувшись о ковёр.  
Пока ванна набиралась, Нейл успел успокоиться, вспомнить, что он согласился на свадьбу с убийцей и снова впасть в истерику.  
Он шмыгнул носом, с головой ныряя в холодную воду и смывая со щёк солёные разводы. Нейл же прекрасно знал, куда едет и что Далларн сделал, но решил, что благо людей дороже личных обид.  
Пока он выныривал на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и опускался обратно, лишь бы спрятать текущие слезы, верить в это было на порядок сложнее. Он жалел, что ему пришло это видение – проще было бы не знать и не ощущать этой паники, страха за самое дорогое, спокойной готовности умереть.  
Вода смыла призрачное ощущение клыков, но вот так просто избавиться от знания, какими злыми и жестокими могут быть люди, было невозможно.  
За дверью раздались шаги, и Нейл нервно дёрнулся, расплескав воду на бортик. Соан, спокойно стоя в дверях, смотрел в его покрасневшие глаза невозмутимым взглядом.  
\- Лаэд Нейл, я пришёл помочь Вам собраться на завтрак в Его Величеством.  
Нейла передёрнуло.  
\- А это обязательно?  
\- Боюсь, что так, лаэд Нейл.  
Сопротивляться он не стал – послушно вылез из ванной, просушился и как был, голый, прошлёпал в спальню. Там его ждала уже новая одежда. Он попытался вяло порадоваться, что на этот раз костюм был не таким сложным – всего лишь брюки из тонкой чёрной ткани и темно-зелёная рубаха с золотой вышивкой по вороту.  
\- С Вас придётся снять мерки, лаэд. Эти костюмы новые, но Вам нужен собственный гардероб.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Вам тут жить, - просто ответил Соан, и помог ему заплести косу – Нейлу не хотелось спорить, отстаивая свою самостоятельность.  
Малый Малахитовый обеденный зал тоже находился на втором этаже и по размерам напоминал пять Нейловых полянок. В центре светлого помещения, за большим прямоугольным столом сидели Далларн, Эдона и Тристан. Большая его часть пустовала, и это показалось ему каким-то одиноким.  
Тристан с улыбкой встал ему навстречу и Нейл дёрнул губами, пытаясь ответить тем же. Судя по тому, как обеспокоенно взглянул на него Атт’вуд, не преуспел. Тристан отодвинул ему стул, и Нейл сел по левую руку от Далларна, напротив Эдоны. Тристан вернулся на своё место рядом с сестрой.  
\- По правилам этикета я должен начать светски спрашивать о погоде и о том, как тебе спалось… - прямолинейно начал Далларн, и Нейл перебил его, пожав плечами:  
\- Но тебе это не интересно, и правильно.  
\- Нейл, что случилось? Ты ещё уставший после вчерашнего? – Эдона наклонилась к нему, подавая знак стоящему за её стулом подростку.  
Тот бесшумно перешёл к Нейлу, наливая вино из кувшина и накладывая ему на тарелку неизвестные блюда. Нейл без особого интереса посмотрел на еду, но мальчика вежливо поблагодарил.  
\- Комната неуютная, - нашёл он слабое оправдание, - слишком просторно для меня. Всё вокруг слишком чужое.  
\- Нейл, - Далларн повернулся к нему всем корпусом, глядя в глаза и всячески демонстрируя готовность к диалогу. – Тебя никто не торопит и не принуждает – время не терпит, конечно, но твоё состояние важнее. Я полон решимости сделать всё возможное, чтобы этот замок стал тебе – а потом и другим неринам – родным, и ты не боялся…  
\- Я не боюсь, - снова прервал его Нейл, чеканя слова. – Просто думаю, что шестнадцать лет назад, когда часть твоего, пусть и отличающегося народа, по лесам рвали собаки, ты что-то не думал об их удобстве.  
От Далларна потянуло недоумением и разочарованием.  
\- Нейл! - хором воскликнули Эдона и Тристан.  
\- Простите, я не голоден, - он вскочил из-за стола и почти бегом кинулся к выходу.  
Тристан попытался было броситься за ним, поговорить, успокоить, но Аттелстаны поймали его за руки.  
\- Дай ему прийти в себя, - долетело до Нейла, прежде чем он хлопнул тяжёлой дверью.  
Он промчался до самого конца коридора и нырнул в ближайшую комнату. Его шаги прозвучали неожиданно громко и растерянный Нейл резко остановился. Щеки горели, дыхание было загнанным, хоть он и пробежал всего ничего.  
Нейл оказался в библиотеке: высокие, заставленные книгами стеллажи вызывали смутные воспоминания о лабиринтах из сказок Наставника.  
Он нашёл ближайший столик, коих в здесь оказалось вдоволь, и рухнул в одно из мягких кресел, уткнувшись лбом в прохладное дерево. Обнял себя за плечи. Смысла срываться на Далларна не было – сделанного не воротишь, а тот, кажется, в самом деле готов был исправлять старые ошибки.   
Нейл это понимал умом. Но в душе был рад, что задел человека, убившего его отца, братьев и сестёр, пусть и чужими руками.  
\- Отдыхаете от людей, лаэд Нейл?  
Тихий голос ха спиной раздался так неожиданно, что Нейл снова вздрогнул – сегодня все застают его врасплох.  
\- Я не устаю от людей, - хрипловато ответил он и прокашлялся. – Я устаю от из странных эмоций и негармоничного поведения. А Вы кто? Простите, если вчера нас знакомили на балу, я не запомнил…  
Нейл прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он где-то этого полноватого лысеющего мужчину с молодыми хитрыми глазами.  
\- О, нет-нет, лаэд Нейл, мы не знакомы. Его Величество Далларн Аттелстан не пригласил на приём дипломатов – я представитель соседнего государства, дружественного к колдунам. Моё имя – Арриан Сульброн.  
Нейл встрепенулся, наконец-то заинтересовавшись чем-то кроме личных переживаний.  
\- Часть местных неринов иммигрировала в нашу страну, и мой король дал им убежище на неограниченный срок – пока Далларн не успокоится, - пояснил Арриан.  
\- И он их не преследовал у вас?  
\- Лаэд Нейл, тирания не всесильна, - тонко улыбнулся Сульброн, садясь в кресло рядом с ним.  
\- Тирания?  
\- Власть человека, который принимает решения за всех и губит подданных. Те годы были смутным временем для этого королевства: Далларн из-за своих решений едва не потерял поддержку всех соседей. Первым его поведением возмутился мой повелитель – как можно уничтожать магию в королевстве? Ни один народ никогда не позволял себе такого: у нас разные правители и разная культура, но колдуны – неприкосновенная каста. Слишком зависит от вас благополучие народа, - мерный голос Арриана незаметно успокоил Нейла и тот сумел восстановить душевное равновесие.  
\- Почему же Далларн так рисковал? - недоуменно пробормотал он.  
\- Он всё ещё утверждает, что ради подданных - но это ложь, - убеждённо ответил Сульброн.  
Нейл не почувствовал в его словах притворства и расстроено опустил голову – а ведь Тристан говорил, что король в самом деле старался для народа, пусть и использовал крайние методы. И тоже, вроде бы, не врал...  
\- Далларн весь пошёл в отца, а старый король всегда был суров с союзниками и горделив, - продолжал рассказывать Арриан. - Из семейной же гордыни он решил приручить Силы Природы, направив их на служение себе, а не на жизнь в Гармонии. Не о людях он заботится, а о собственной славе и богатстве. Люди же сутками строят заводы, загрязняющие воздух; осушают и искривляют по его приказу русла рек; строят машины, позорящие созданий божьих...  
Нейл окончательно запутался.  
\- Почему же его до сих пор не сменили, если всё так плохо? Целая огромная страна и всего один король…  
\- Ах, лаэд Нейл... Позвольте дать Вам совет. Я слышал, Вы выросли в лесу, но чтобы выжить во дворце Вам придётся перерасти свою детскую наивность, иначе Вас очень быстро используют дурные люди. Всё не так просто: народ боится начинать решительные действия, ведь за Далларном преданная ему армия, жирующая на королевском обеспечении. Им нужен был символ, и наконец-то богиня откликнулась на мольбы, указала этому заблудшему народу путь и привела Вас, лаэд Нейл.  
Замороченный многословием собеседника и его мрачным описанием ситуации Нейл звериным жестом встряхнул головой и попытался сфокусироваться на разговоре.  
\- И что же народ собирается делать?  
\- Теперь у нас есть Вы, - просто ответил Арриан. - А значит, и надежда. Ваш союз с принцессой Эдоной стал бы спасением для этой страны...  
Нейл не стал говорить, что он сам не знает, на ком его планируют женить, да собеседник и не ждал ответа.  
\- Но Вам не стоит доверять Далларну, лаэд Нейл. Вчера он приказывал жечь и вешать неринов на Площади Благодати, сегодня привечает Вас, а завтра решит, что его идея летающих машин требует жертвенных костей неринов в двигателе.  
Нейла передёрнуло, и Сульброн успокаивающе коснулся его запястья.  
\- Вы не одни, лаэд Нейл. Мой король хочет блага своим соседям, он готов оказать Вам любую помощь.  
\- Я больше доверяю Тристану, чем неизвестному мне королю, - Нейл отстранился от прикосновения и Арриан убрал руки.  
\- Тристан Атт’вуд прекрасный, верный человек, но его верность слепа. Он однажды решил для себя, что его брат прав во всем - и придерживается этого направления, что бы Далларн не делал. Но герцог верит во благо народа и постарается сделать всё для него. Прошу вас быть сейчас беспристрастным в оценке моих слов: будьте осторожны, насколько это возможно в Вашем положении. Король, уверенный в своей правоте и безнаказанности, предал смерти всех, по его мнению, виновных – а с ними бесчисленное количество невинных жён, детей, ближайших родственников колдунов. Он твёрдой рукой подписал приказ о казни тех, кто укрывает магов, и ничто, никто не смогло его остановить, кроме гнева богини – но и этот страх не вечен. Скажите, лаэд Нейл… что произойдёт после вашего брака? Через год, когда посевы взойдут, а люди забудут о кризисе – что будете делать Вы, когда Ваш супруг продолжит вешать на главной площади неринов? – голос Арриана был тихим и сдавленным, глаза затуманены страшными картинами будущего, да и сам он был, похоже, не совсем здесь.  
Вряд ли он видел перед собою нерина, колдуна из Леса, простого, бесхитростного и, в общем-то, ничего не знающего о событиях тех страшных лет.  
Внезапно весь Сульброн будто переменился, стряхнул с себя тягостное оцепенение и впился взглядом в Нейла.  
– Даже если и нет. Даже если Его Величество последует указу Нерианы и прекратит гонения, маги не сразу вернутся в это государство. А Вас – избранного богиней – отдают за мужчину. Это политический брак, мужские пары не редки. Но скажите: кому Его Величество Далларн оставит свой престол? Лаэда Эдона помолвлена, но ещё не вступила в законный брак. И она всегда осуждала радикальную политику брата; за то, скорей всего, и будет выслана из страны под столь удобным предлогом.  
Арриан вновь замолчал. Нейл сидел, притихший и ошарашенный, пытаясь уложить в своей голове всё сказанное дипломатом – богатое воображение, усиленное сновидением, рисовало картины кричащих от боли неринов, сжигаемых заживо. И ведь даже сгорая они наверняка не проклинали Далларна, а жалели о судьбе обречённого при таком правителе государства. Им уже ничего не страшно – умерев, все возвращаются в лоно Природы. А вот как приходилось в то время живым – и их близким, и простому народу – совсем другое дело…  
\- У меня есть сын, - внезапно начал Арриан. - Он нерин. Когда в стране начались волнения, я забрал его и супругу – подданную Далларна – в самое безопасное, самое непреступное место – замок наших предков. Я закрыл их там и держал, как пленников, потому что я мог и имел право забрать только их; семья же моей Ннелль, её родители и братья – все отказались покинуть Родину. Когда она, обманув меня, сбежала, я выслал лучших людей, чтобы любым способом вернуть её домой, целую и невредимую. Спустя неделю её привезли... горсткой пепла в красивой урне. И сейчас. Сейчас, лаэд, Вы – моя последняя надежда на то, что подобное никогда, никогда и ни с кем больше не произойдёт.  
Арриан одним слитным, плавным движением стёк с кресла и опустился на колени перед нервно дёрнувшимся от такого поворота событий Нейлом.   
\- Лаэд, прошу Вас, подумайте: всё то, что произошло, всё горе, которое король причинил людям... Да, возможно, его мотивы благородны, но он не знает меры и не имеет жалости и сострадания. Он немилосерден. Всё, что я могу, всё, о чем я прошу Вас – дайте это своему будущему супругу, пусть смерть его будет лёгкой. Богиня в своих чертогах решит, верным ли было его решение. Просто нажмите на самый крупный листок и уроните капсулу в любое питье.  
Арриан снял с мизинца кольцо и положил его на столик, позволяя рассмотреть массивный серебряный ободок с прозрачным светло-зелёным камнем в гнезде из стилизованной листвы. Он стал выглядеть ещё более собранным, серьёзным и печальным.   
\- Лаэд Нейл… Я вверяю свою жизнь в Ваши руки. Если Вы донесёте о том, что я сейчас сказал, Далларну – что ж, так тому и быть, я умру, зная, что честно попытался.  
Он замер на какое-то мгновение, весь будто окаменел. Затем неуловимо дрогнул, сжатая пружина в его теле выпрямилась, вскинула его на ноги.  
\- Прошу простить меня, лаэд Нейл. С Вашего позволения, я оставлю Вас.  
Арриан развернулся, и, не говоря ни слова больше, покинул библиотеку с гордо выпрямленной спиной.   
Растерянный Нейл покрутил в пальцах кольцо, разглядывая камень, за которым пряталась смерть – а ведь с виду просто милое украшение… Как раз в духе любящих природные орнаменты неринов.  
Хотелось найти Тристана и спросить, что ему делать.  
Он ещё не знал точно, что скажет, хотя понимал, что начинать разговор со слов: «Мне дали яд, чтобы убить твоего брата - делать это или всё-таки не стоит?» – плохая мысль.  
Сама идея смерти не ужасала неринов. Все умрут. Они ели мясо, они могли убить ради самозащиты – если были уверены, что другого выхода нет, хотя обычно старались не доводить до такого.  
Но вот так: из мести, за дело, которое произошло много лет назад, хитростью и в спину...  
Такая идея была им чужда.  
Нейла пугало то, как притягивало его взгляд кольцо, какой заманчивой кажется идея разом перечеркнуть все смерти его братьев и сестёр, предотвратить возможное повторение истории – если Далларну снова репей под хвост попадёт. Чужая горечь и боль, красочный рассказ Арриана не выходил у него из головы, и что-то в глубине души шептало, что убийство – не самый плохой выход… Ведь яд, судя по словам Сульброна, безболезненный…  
Он сунул кольцо в карман и направился в комнаты Тристана – не поговорит, так хоть успокоится, увидев его.  
В покоях Атт’вуда не было: Нейл сначала обошёл их наспех, надеясь найти Тристана, а потом уже медленнее, осматриваясь.  
Убранство было под стать Тристану – изысканный в своей простоте интерьер из тёмного дерева, минимум необходимой мебели, сочетание оружия и книг. Одна небрежно лежала на журнальном столике, раскрытая страницами вниз. Нейл взял её в руки и с любопытством и лёгким весельем прочёл на обложке «Люди и нерины: так ли велика разница?».  
Ему даже стало интересно прочесть её, и Нейл слабо фыркнул – ну вот, Тристана в комнате нет, но сама обстановка, в которой явно видна его рука, успокаивала.  
Дверь за его спиной беззвучно открылась, и Нейла окутало ощущение ровного, доброжелательного спокойствия. Он улыбнулся:  
\- Эдона? Я искал Тристана... А ты тут?..  
\- А я тут, потому что мне сказали, что ты выглядишь растеряно и зашёл к моему брату. Но его нет, он на плацу тренирует гвардию. Нейл… Мы теперь твоя семья, не нужно закрываться. Расскажи, что тебя беспокоит.  
Она мягким, но непреклонным жестом усадила его в кресло, вытащила из тумбочки поднос с двумя небольшими пузатыми бокалами и бутылку.  
\- Тристан не меняется – вина у него в покоях не найти, зато иностранный коньяк из любого шкафа достать можно, - смешливо фыркнула она, разливая алкоголь.  
Нейл понюхал резко пахнущую коричневую жидкость, коснулся её языком, скривился, и, вместо того чтобы отставить бокал, выпил всё залпом. Горло и живот обожгло, и он согнулся пополам, прижав ладонь ко рту.  
Эдона подождала, пока Нейл прокашляется и вытрет слезы, и заботливо подсунула дольку апельсина, который успела почистить. Он благодарно кивнул, заедая огненный коньяк. Пожалуй, кроме как крепким алкоголем, выпитым на голодный желудок, он не мог объяснить то, что начал рассказывать:  
\- Сбежав с завтрака, я спрятался в библиотеке, где встретился с Аррианом Сульброном. Он рассказал мне, как убивали неринов, и что Далларн делал это потому что он высокомерен, хотя другие страны были против такого и давали сбежавшим неринам приют, и из-за этого все дипломаты с Далларном чуть не перессорились, а теперь он даже не раскаивается, а просто… просто… - у Нейла закончился воздух, и он судорожно перевёл дыхание.  
Эдона подала ему ещё одну дольку.  
\- Послушай меня, Нейл… Ты можешь мне не верить, просто послушай. Я не оправдываю брата – по его неосторожному приказу действительно убивали неринов, не различая пола и возраста, и в какой-то момент он просто не сумел остановить лавину смертей, пустив всё на самотёк. Сейчас, даже если маги рождаются, их никто не обучает и способности остаются «законсервированы». Ты имеешь полное право ненавидеть его за это, и он сам это понимает – поэтому слова тебе поперёк не скажет. В тебе для Далларна персонифицирована вся ваша каста и та вина, которую он испытывает, как плохой король, едва не приведший страну к гибели.  
Эдона вздохнула и сцепила пальцы в замок:  
\- Ему пока некому отдать трон: детей у брата нет, я хочу выйти замуж за Когана, Тристан не имеет права носить корону, а ты ещё не сделал свой выбор. Но того, что он больше никогда не повторит подобной жестокой ошибки я могу гарантировать от его имени. Далларн будет прислушиваться к тебе, особенно в вопросах возрождения магии, он бросит любые ресурсы на то, чтобы вернуть потерянные годы.  
\- Арриан сказал, по приказу Далларна убивали даже невиновных, родственников магов, а ведь они ни в чем не виноваты.  
\- Далларн не отдавал такого приказа, - жёстко отрезала Эдона. – Даже у него хватило ума и милосердия не делать такого. Но я знаю… Я знаю, охотники порой превышали свои полномочия, когда были далеко от столицы и чувствовали свою безнаказанность, но мой брат никогда не стал бы позволять казнить всех подряд.   
\- Но Арриан не врал, я же чувствовал…  
\- Арриан – дипломат враждебного нам государства. Мы не воюем, но отношения напряжённые. Я не стану утверждать, что ты не почувствуешь дипломатичной лжи, ведь, возможно, он и сам верит в то, что говорит… Ты слышал про концепцию полуправды?  
Нейл неопределённо пожал плечами и налил им в Эдоной ещё по рюмке.  
\- Арриан не врал, просто придал словам такую эмоциональную окраску, чтобы ты поверил ему и проникся к Далларну ещё более сильной неприязнью. Он действительно показательно казнил неринов – и не мешал им сбегать через границу, ведь другой формы милосердия в рамках его положения проявить было нельзя. И король Арриана в самом деле давал им приют. А потом пытался заставить работать на себя. Но неринов не интересовала карьера шпионов и политических перебежчиков, вы вообще всегда были в стороне от политики. Так что сотрудничества не вышло. Много неринов сейчас живут под крылом короля Когана.  
По губам Эдоны скользнула мечтательная улыбка:  
\- Когда будешь восстанавливать магию в королевстве, можно будет с ними связаться. Будешь не один. Но пока мы не вернём стабильность и они не рискнут вернуться, я думаю.  
\- Да, наверное, - Нейл задумчиво рассматривал Эдону, свернувшись в кресле клубком.  
\- А что касается Арриана… Выгнать его из замка невозможно, он не давал явного повода, но потихоньку строил козни. Его король взаимно не любит нашу династию – это началось ещё во времена наших дедушек. Вот Арриан и выслуживается перед тобой, стараясь втянуть в свой заговор. У людей популярен принцип «враг моего врага – мой друг». Это политика – получив влияние над тобой они смогут влиять и на решения Далларна, на которого сильно повлияли слова Нерианы. Пожалуйста, Нейл… Если он попытается твоими руками сделать что-то…  
Эдона на миг замялась.  
\- Что-то, что ваш кодекс считает недопустимым, подыграй, а потом скажи об этом мне, чтобы можно было взять всю компанию заговорщиков с поличным. А вот Далларну лучше не говори. Он порывистый, может наломать дров.  
\- Хорошо, я не стану говорить Далларну, - без паузы расплывчато пообещал Нейл. – Спасибо. Мне, наверное, нужно было всё это услышать – стало чуть легче. А где находится плац? Я хочу посмотреть, как обучают гвардейцев.  
\- Я всегда счастлива помочь тебе, - мягко улыбнулась Эдона. – Слуга тебя проведёт, пойдём.  
Нейла передали на руки девочке-служанке, отвесившей ему торопливый поклон. Следуя за ней по лестнице во двор, он сжал в кармане кольцо, осторожно трогая холодный камень. Пусть он не решился сказать Эдоне о яде, она склонила его в сторону милосердия – Нейл не станет торопиться с решением и верить на слово окружающим.  
Он должен пробыть в замке дольше, прежде чем сможет принять решение.  
Гвардейцы обнаружились на огромной площадке: слышно их было издалека. Благородная и непобедимая личная армия Далларна с радостными воплями разыгрывала битву двух отрядов.  
Нейл попал уже ближе к концу представления и насладился зрелищем локальных стычек, где каждый дрался с одним-двумя противниками. «Убитые» с поднятыми руками убегали с поля и устраивались в стороне, как зрители.  
\- Эй, Нейл! Иди к нам! – сидящий на земле Альгейн вскочил на ноги и радостно замахал руками, привлекая его внимание.  
Нейл встрепенулся и поспешил навстречу знакомому лицу.  
\- Нравится?  
Нейл оценивающе осмотрел толпу полуголых мужиков с тренировочными мечами. Покачал головой – как-то его такое времяпровождение не вдохновляло.  
\- Скоро станет интереснее. И проще разобрать происходящее – останутся самые сильные. В общем, Тристан и ещё пара человек.  
Нейл улыбнулся и сел рядом с Альгейном на землю – ждать конца тренировки. Вот на Тристана, которого пока просто не было видно в общей толпе, он бы посмотрел.  
Минут за двадцать толпа на плацу превратилась в небольшую группу, а потом и вовсе осталось три человека. Тристана старательно атаковали двое гвардейцев, а он уворачивался от ударов и что-то говорил.  
Нейл не умел читать по губам, так что просто любовался его звериной пластикой и чётко выверенными движениями. Он незаметно для себя подтянул колени к груди, упираясь в них подбородком.  
Тристан рухнул в пыль, уходя от удара и пинком сшибая на землю одного противника. Пока тот вставал, Атт’вуд «убил» его товарища, и приставил меч к горлу, что-то продолжая говорить.  
\- Предлагает сдаться в плен. По правилам Тристана должны гордо послать, - любезно пояснил Альгейн.  
Неизвестный Нейлу солдат покачал головой. Тристан пожал плечами и занёс меч, как вдруг парень дёрнулся вперёд, боднув его лбом в грудь и, выхватив оружие, «добил» Атт’вуда. Тристан расхохотался, хлопая гвардейца по плечу, и они направились к остальным, заворожённо ожидавшим окончания боя.  
\- Понравилось? – с улыбкой спросил разгорячённый, тяжело дышащий Тристан.  
\- Да, - бездумно кивнул Нейл, тщетно пытаясь отвести взгляд от голой груди и накачанного живота Атт’вуда, его смуглой кожи, блестящей от пота.  
Тристан этого не заметил, перебрасываясь комментариями про ход боя с гвардейцами и указывая им на ошибки. Нейл как раз успел взять себя в руки и отстраниться от непривычного тепла внутри.  
\- Главное, не пытайся протаранить головой доспех. Башка-то у тебя чугунная, конечно, но умрёшь безмозглым, - Атт’вуд засмеялся, потерев ноющее солнечное сплетение.   
Его смех подхватили остальные гвардейцы и Нейла захлестнуло волной обожания целой толпы к одному человеку. От его интенсивности ноги ослабли, и если бы он стоял, то наверняка упал бы. Тристан что-то заметил, окинув его вопросительным взглядом.  
Пришлось снова улыбнуться, но Атт’вуда это не убедило. Отправив гвардейцев в казармы, он поймал Нейла под локоть и повёл за собой.  
\- Что с тобой было утром? Поделишься?  
\- Поделюсь. Потом. Пока тебе надо в ванную, - хмыкнул Нейл, глядя на влажные волосы Тристана и общий возбуждённый вид.  
Он надеялся, что его лицо не выражало ничего подозрительного. Наставник рассказывал ему о физическом и духовном влечении, и судя по его реакции на полураздетого раскрасневшегося Тристана – Нейлу стоило бы задуматься… Даже глубокие вырезы платьев дворяночек не притягивали его взгляд так неумолимо, как Атт’вуд.  
Тристан сразу ушёл в ванну, неопределённо махнув рукой на комнату – располагайся, мол. Быстро принял душ – он в замке тоже был, просто Нейла с ним пока не познакомили.  
Сам Нейл снова забрался с ногами в кресло, думая, что Тристану он тоже не станет говорить про яд. Отговорит ведь, а Нейл хотел решить сам. От гипнотизирования оставшихся на столе бокалов его отвлёк вернувшийся Атт’вуд. Снова мокрый, но теперь пахнущий мылом. И в рубашке, что Нейла порадовало – трудно было бы вести осмысленный разговор в ином случае.  
\- О, кто это тут уже? – удивился Тристан, заметив коньяк.  
\- Мы с Эдоной, обсуждали кое-что, - Нейл снова рассказал о беседе с Аррианом, не добавив ничего нового.  
Тристан внимательно выслушал, уткнувшись подбородком в кончики пальцев.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул он в итоге. – Мы с Далларном предупреждали, что будут предлагать много разного и интересного. Мы с этим разберёмся… Сейчас мне куда интереснее, что с тобой было утром. С Сульброном ты встретился позже, а за завтраком?  
\- Мне приснился сон… Который на самом деле видение. Я был на месте своего отца, когда он передавал меня Наставнику, а сам отвлёк на себя охотников… Пожертвовав жизнью. Я не просто видел его глазами, я и чувствовал всё словно наяву, и… - он судорожно вздохнул и Тристан сразу же сел рядом с ним на пол, ласково сжав его пальцы в ладонях.  
\- Это так больно – оставлять своего ребёнка одного, толком не попрощавшись, убегать, не похоронив жену и быть разорванным собаками…  
Нейл не плакал, но его трясло, и Тристан стащил его к себе на пол за пояс, крепко обнимая и позволяя спрятать лицо в воротнике рубашки. Он гладил Нейла по голове, пропуская через пальцы длинные огненные пряди, пока тот не перестал дрожать. Судорожно сжатые на поясе Тристана руки расслабились и Нейл безвольно обмяк.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло выдохнул он в ключицы Атт’вуда, так что тот едва заметно вздрогнул.  
\- Пустяки, - Тристан погладил его по спине и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза, обняв лицо ладонями. – Я всегда рад тебе помочь и, пока ты согласен с этим, буду тебя защищать.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил Нейл.  
Он потёрся щекой о плечо Тристана и прижался губами к бьющейся жилке на шее. Атт’вуд снова вздрогнул и тут же отстранился, но Нейл всё равно успел почувствовать волну незнакомых эмоций, направленных на него.  
Разочарованный исчезновением тёплых рук, он слизал с губ вкус чужой кожи и встал на ноги следом за Тристаном. Нейл чувствовал себя немного смущённым и решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло – так, случайно прикоснулся.  
Они сели обратно в кресла, и Тристан завёл разговор на более нейтральную тему.  
Обедали они снова вчетвером, и на этот раз обошлось без конфликтов. Нейл всё-таки спросил Далларна о фонарях, и тот сразу же оживился, хотя в начале трапезы старался особо не встревать в разговор.  
Он довольно просто и при этом красочно объяснил принцип действия электричества, так что даже ничего не смыслящий в этом нерин понял и сумел представить механизм. В риторическом таланте Далларну было не отказать.  
Сидеть за столом так долго Нейл не привык, как и к тому, что еду подкладывает прислуга, но обед в кругу будущей семьи ему понравился. Далларн ушёл первым, сославшись на важные дела. Эдона фыркнула ему вслед «Опять что-то чертить и проектировать пошёл».  
Дольше всех с Нейлом пробыл Тристан, проведя его до библиотеки, где Нейл и просидел до вечера, с помощью старичка-библиотекаря копаясь в исторических хрониках последнего столетия.  
А утром проснулся вздрагивая на влажных простынях, со смутными воспоминаниями о том, что ему снился Тристан, и пониманием, что что-то в плане Нерианы «выдать последнего колдуна замуж за короля» пошло наперекосяк.


End file.
